


Spellbound on Snilia

by Silvarbelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, It's an AU, cairis belongs to me, gato belongs to gato-the-galra on tumblr, i don't want to say it was aliens but... it was aliens, this is a harlequin romance with aliens and alien vampires and alien witches, warning: thar be smut in them thar hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/pseuds/Silvarbelle
Summary: Gato of Tabera Beta hunts supernatural evil.  One particular evil has made its way to the planet Snilia where, in the nick of time, he rescues a sweet little kitchen witch from becoming a vampire's meal.





	1. Baked Goods Are Not Formidable Weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OKami-hu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OKami-hu).



> This is an AU story taking place in the Voltron: Legendary Defenders universe. The two main characters are original creations. The villain is a canon character; simply not usually a vampire. I had a lot of fun writing this and am plotting a sequel.

Snilia wasn’t exactly on the beaten path.

 

Word along the intergalactic grapevine had put Gato on the path to Snilia. Now that he was here, he found it to be a backwater planet. It was mostly occupied by Galra, though its commercial thoroughfares were open to alien travelers.

 

That it was predominantly Galra territory meant his presence would be somewhat overlooked. As a beautiful man with attractive ears and fur-coloring, there was only so much anonymity he could expect. For now: getting a place to lodge for a night or two and food to eat would not be a problem.

 

The cities of Snilia were actually trees roughly the size of small mountains; well-spaced out from each other, set up in clusters of five. Gato went to the central city-tree of one cluster: Ialiv. There, he processed in and was given a pamphlet that explained the structure and provided a map of the city.

 

The upper branches were the shopping districts, as well as the banking and other higher-function business and commerce administrations, plus city management. The docking bays for arrivals and departures were located in the area where upper branch district and middle branch district met. The middle branches were where most easy labor was done with lower-grade shops with lesser-quality goods. The lower and base branches were where the vast majority of the citizens lived, in the low-class districts and proffering low-class goods.

 

Gato was a man who usually listened to and followed his instincts. He wandered the upper level shops for a while; subtly took note of the things he wanted and the prices, but paid no distinct attention to them. That would only drive the price higher when he came back. He knew where the weapons, ammunition, crystals, herbs, and other items he wanted to acquire were and would come back for them.

 

He wandered more, working his way downwards; following a subtle pull on his senses that he needed to go further down the tree. He had a drink here and there at open bars, flirted with the denizens that cared for his company, and then made his way onward. Like his future supplies: he knew where to find those people again when he was in the mood for company.

 

Eventually, he made his way downward. The city-trees used vine escalators with standing platforms and belt harnesses to move from branch-to-branch. He liked it. Not only was it somewhat different from other places that relied entirely on non-organic technology, but it afforded him a spectacular view as he moved between branches and districts.

 

Once at the base ring, Gato took a moment to himself. There was no one else around; it was already dusk down here, and fog was gathering in the enormous hollow of the branch he’d followed his instincts to. There were levels to each branch, of course, given their size. He’d chosen the level with shops, taverns, and – hopefully – lodging. 

 

Gato set off along that level of Branch Duthea. The mild sense of ease he’d been operating on began to fade and his awareness became sharper.

 

He took note of the bare lighting, the plain wood of the branch, the shabby public amenities on display. He also took note of the fact that the district was oddly quiet and uninhabited.

 

He felt one of his amulets heat up and drew in a heavy breath. Cold calm settled about him and he checked, subtly, to make certain his weapons were where he needed them to be.

 

And then, he followed the pull of the amulet and his own senses toward his prey. He stepped onto an antique, automated trolley and let the robot-operated old car trundle him along the branch until he found what he was looking for. He stepped off and found himself standing in front of an oddly charming little shop. Sighing, Gato stashed his travel pack out of sight and then went for the door.

 

An old-fashioned bell jangled over his head as he opened the door and walked in to what appeared to be a bakery-slash-tea shop of some sort. The smell of sweetness and light was everywhere; a sense of comfort and welcome offered that would draw those who required such.

 

He understood why the vile creature he was seeking would be drawn here – and even more so when he saw the proprietor held, swooning, in the bastard’s clutches.

 

“And here I thought it would be decaphoebs before I caught up with you… Sendak.”

 

The ancient, monstrous Galra turned his head to bare his teeth at Gato; his eyes luminous red. The short, plump little Galra he held – he clutched closer to his body even as his muscles coiled subtly.

 

Gato flicked out his hands and the little talismans he’d held embedded themselves at various points around the windows of the small shop. A swirl and a swipe with his claws, and a powerful symbol was now etched into the wood. The incantation to lock everything into place slipped off his tongue before he’d even finished his spin.

 

Sendak’s large, furred ears folded back and a cold sneer wrinkled his nose.

 

“All you’ve done, Hunter, is trap me in here with her,” he stated, his voice a cold, silken purr of malice.

 

“Correction,” Gato rejoined. “I’ve trapped you in here with her… and me.”

 

He gave the vampire a perfectly charming smile even as he pulled his blessed and purified hunting sword from its scabbard.

 

“Shall we?”

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Cairis became aware.

 

She’d been lazing in a lovely daydream: a handsome man had found her and loved her and wanted her. He’d thought her skills amazing; thought _she_ was amazing and deserved to have a mate that would prove it every day of her life. The tall, beautiful man with the large ears and bright, sharp teeth would love her; praise her; spend his days with his face cuddled into her neck, nipping her playfully…

 

The sound of a fight brought her out of her daydream.

 

Cairis’ awareness coalesced in a dizzying swirl of reality and annoyance. Base-branchers were, by nature, a gregarious and rowdy. It was not uncommon for a fight to start up wherever enough of them gathered.

 

That there were enough of them in her little shop to have a fight was what caught her attention.

 

She shook her head to clear the fuzziness in her mind away and frowned to find herself on the floor behind the counter. She hauled up onto her feet – and then, shrieked and ducked down again as a body was sent flying her way!

 

The person hit the wall with a harsh thud and a pained groan before tumbling down. She looked and got a glimpse of a lovely face and beautiful coloring before movement caught her attention. Turning again, she surged up onto her feet with a scowl—

 

—and went still to find the customer she’d been talking with very much up in her space.

 

He looked… furious; not at her, but in general, and she couldn’t blame him if that scruffy interloper had dared to pick a fight with this magnificent man…

 

A tight, wicked smile curled his lips and his right hand came up to sink into her mane; stroking her thick hair and then curling forward along her jaw to tip her chin up.

 

“Forgive me,” he murmured. “I seem to have made a mess of your shop. Let me—“

 

He roared in pain and surprise as a silvery liquid suddenly splashed onto his face. Cairis’ already building reply of “ _Anything_ ” was cut off as an arm hooked around her waist and she was pulled away.

 

“What the hudo do you think you’re doing?” she shouted, struggling. “Let go of me! Stop this! Get _out_ of here before I—“

 

“Shut up and get behind me,” the newcomer ordered. “I’ll do everything I can to protect you, but if I can’t… I’m sorry in advance, as pitiful as that sounds.”

 

“’Protect me’?” she scoffed. “From _what?_ …oh.”

 

The sudden small, terrified squeak slipped out of her as she peeked over the man’s shoulder and saw the most horrifying thing.

 

Her daydream lover was no longer a beautiful dream, but a monstrous nightmare. He’d somehow become even taller and his body was a roiling cloud of darkness barely held together in a recognizable bipedal form. The ears had grown larger, pointer – less furry. The face had elongated and become gaunt; the jaw stretching into proportions that Galra simply didn’t have. The length was necessary to accommodate the enormous, sharp fangs that were _more_ than a real Galra would ever have.

 

There was only one red eye, now; the other was a smoking ruin sitting in a scarred crater of the creature’s eye socket. The destroyed mass had turned to a molten sludge and was sliding down his cheek.

 

“What…?”

 

The man standing between her and that thing huffed even as he raised two long knives into a defensive position.

 

“That is a vampire,” he said, “and it was about to eat you for dinner. I stopped it. You’re welcome.”

 

“Don’t claim victory before the mission is accomplished,” chided the vampire. Its voice was no longer deep and smoky, but raspy in a way that reminded her of shattered glass tumbling over itself. “I’ll yet have my dinner – only now, she’ll be the sweet dessert that comes after!”

 

“Too many sweets are bad for your health,” taunted the man defending Cairis.

 

He met the creature when it gave a hissing screech and rushed forward in a roil of darkness.

 

Cairis wasn’t a fighter. She barely dodged any of the attacks sent her way in time. In fact: the vampire had just gotten hold of her when a whip snapped around her waist and she was yanked away from it.

 

The combatants moved too fast for her to follow any individual moves. She was very impressed by the man that had saved her; his agility was as graceful as it was lethal.

 

He was still struggling despite his prowess, however. He wore amulets and crystals that helped him – caused harm to the vampire – but he never quite _won_. In fact, the vampire got him down on his front; crouched down over him and caught hold of his mane, wrenching his head back to bare his neck—

 

—the vampire paused in its assault when it was struck by a barrage of baked goods.

 

It blinked and then turned to give Cairis an incredulous look.

 

“I am Sendak of Daibazaal,” it announced. “I am a Galran vampire beyond the decaphoebs of this entire _planet_ and you think to defeat me with _muffins?_ I will have you beneath me, girl: begging for your life as I open your veins a—“

 

It coughed and sputtered when she hurled a sack of flour at the creature. Pale lavender dust filled the air, coating the vampire with the stuff, clogging its throat and eye.

 

And then, it screamed in agonized pain and fury as the man beneath it rolled and slashed – swiping its left arm off with a glittering silver blade.

 

The arm hit the floor and solidified into a charcoal-like substance before crumbling into ash.

 

None of that mattered as the man with the sword tackled the vampire to the ground and drove his blade into its chest, pinning him to the floor.

 

The vampire convulsed on a choked cry. Its right arm reached for the man atop it, but that man was ready and drove a smaller knife into that arm, pinning it to the floor. The vampire’s body bowed upward, straining, shuddering… and then, collapsed. The lavender flour still coating its mouth and throat clumped and thickened with the darker lavender blood welling into its mouth.

 

The body went limp and the glow of its remaining eye faded to a dull red.

 

For a few ticks, the only sounds in the shop were the panting breaths of the hunter and the near-hyperventilating gasps from Cairis.

 

Then, with a pained grunt, the hunter began getting to his feet. The sound and the alarming wobble as he stood prompted Cairis forward and she hurried to take hold of him; drew an arm around her shoulders while she hooked her right arm around his waist. She guided him away from the corpse and over to one of the tatty stools perched in front of the counter.

 

“Gruvaal’s Axes,” she muttered; “you’re a _mess_.”

 

Gato gave a tired smile. “One _rarely_ stays pristine when fighting despicable evil.”

 

She huffed at him. “Stay there. Don’t move.”

 

Gato tossed a weak salute from his brow and slumped where he sat, eyeing the vampire’s corpse while the short, fat little baker bustled around her shop. A few ticks later, a mug of hot tea was pressed into his hands while a battered metal box with a medical insignia was placed on the counter and opened.

 

Gato gallantly suffered through the woman’s attempt at rendering medical aid while he sipped at the surprisingly tasty brew. It comforted him in a way he hadn't expected; left him feeling calm and oddly cozy.

 

“You’re obviously not from around here,” the woman said, spraying a claw wound on his shoulder with antiseptic spray. “Medical treatment down here is a joke. We need to get you back up to the middle branches—“

 

Gato curled a hand around her wrist and arrested her motion. She stared at him with wide eyes – and then, frowned when he smiled at her.

 

“Miss, I assure you: I’ve taken worse than this before,” he said. “My ribs aren’t even broken for a change!”

 

He grunted, then, and released her to cup his hand against his side.

 

“Just… bruised,” he muttered against a flare of pain.

 

She huffed and dialed up some painkillers from the hypospray in the medical kit.

 

“Miss—“

 

“My _name_ is Cairis,” she interjected, and pulled his ruined shirt up.

 

“Cairis, then; really, this isn’t necessa- _aah!_ ”

 

The pressure of the hypospray nodule against his bruised torso hurt – but the blissful, cool numbness that followed after she injected the painkillers left him sighing in relief.

 

“Drink your tea,” she grumbled, and set about inspecting the rest of him.

 

Gato drank the tea.

 

“Alright,” she sighed a few doboshes later; “you’re basically in one piece, but—“

 

“I know I am,” he interrupted. “As I was saying: all I need is a hot bath or shower, a hot meal, and a place to rest. I have the funds. If you know of a place down here where I can get all three, then I’d be obliged if you’d point the way – after we call the authorities.”

 

She huffed again. “The authorities are a joke, too – but excitement is always wanted down here. I’ll place the call and then I’ll take you to the place you’re wanting.”

 

“ _Much_ obliged.”

 

Gato finished the tea and then stood up. He was still a little wobbly, but that was to be expected. He’d just survived a brutal fight with a vampire that had been nearly ten-thousand decaphoebs old. Too, the venom from the claws he’d been sliced with was settling into his system. He was going to be sick from it, but not dead – it was a win he’d gladly take.

 

He went about the shop, gathering up his weapons while Cairis spoke on the communicator.

 

He stood over his prey, staring at the body in silent thought. He really ought to cut off its head while he had time and salt the ashes, but the thing was dead and down. He was tired and sore; he should use the time to rest rather than waste his rapidly dwindling energy on unnecessary work.

 

Cairis was suddenly beside him, taking hold of his arm. Only his splendid mental strength kept him from reacting on instinct. If his instinct had succeeded, she’d have been adding to the body count on the floor in only a few ticks.

 

He offered her a charming smile. “A word of advice: don’t grab onto a warrior who’s still coming down from a battle – at least, not without warning.”

 

“I spoke to you three times while you stood there like a lump,” she retorted without heat. “You must be more out of it than even you know.”

 

Gato frowned.

 

“The authorities are on their way; it’ll be a while before they get here. I’ve already given a statement over the communicator – you’ll have to give one before you leave Ialiv. We can get going.”

 

“That seems… perfunctory,” he murmured.

 

She shrugged. “Nobody goes out of their way to do unnecessary work around here. Come on, Whatever-Your-Name-Is.”

 

“Salgadh; you can call me Salgadh,” he offered.

 

When she gave him a considering look, he smiled at her again. She made a rude noise, but then led him from the shop.

 

He had her pause while he collected his travel pack and then she resumed leading him to a mini-vineway station. Once aboard a platform and hooked to the vine, they went up to the next level.

 

They walked for about ten doboshes and he followed her to what was clearly a residential section of the branch.

 

Gato frowned. “I was expecting an inn; a tavern with rooms.”

 

Cairis shook her head. “We don’t have those down here. There’s more room available than residents or visitors. You want an inn, you go up higher.”

 

“That’s more distance than I care to travel right now.”

 

“Then: welcome to my home.”

 

She touched an access panel and a door slid aside to reveal a palatial set of rooms that was at once shabby and cozy. Everything in it was old and faded, yet kept in solid condition. The materials were all something warm and sturdy as well as useful; the furniture wide and welcoming.

 

“The only thing missing is a fire in the fireplace,” he murmured, looking around.

 

Cairis snorted. “You’ll find no such thing in a _tree_. Only the Crematoriums allow fire, carefully controlled, in their trees. All others avoid such problems.”

 

“That makes sense,” he allowed.

 

He was eyeing the large, comfortable, squashy looking chair in one corner under a pretty reading lamp. He wanted to sit down for just a few moments… but he knew that if he did, he’d be asleep within ticks.

 

“If you’re insistent on having me in your home,” he said, “would you mind awfully if I used your shower before I get some sleep?”

 

“I’d _prefer_ you use the shower,” she remarked. “You’re somewhat slathered in blood.”

 

Gato looked down, grimaced, and nodded. It was a good thing he had a spare set of clothes—

 

“ _Nach!_ ”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I _just_ remembered that this _is_ my spare outfit,” he muttered, gesturing at himself. “One of the things I was planning to do while here was re-stock my pack – including a new set of backup clothes.”

 

He turned to find Cairis eyeing him critically.

 

“Those don’t look to be in too bad of a condition,” she murmured. “Cleaned and mended… they’ll do.”

 

He huffed. “I don’t go about in _rags_.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “If you’d rather parade your bare arse around, have at it – _or_ I can clean and mend those for you.”

 

He crossed his arms over his chest and regretted it instantly – but didn’t drop the pose.

 

“Why are you so insistent on helping me?” he challenged.

 

At that, her combative attitude softened and she lowered her gaze. She hugged herself; in need of comfort.

 

“I almost died,” she said quietly. “I would have. I’d have been some monster’s meal and only you happening along stopped that.”

 

Abruptly, she closed her eyes against tears that spilled out anyway and turned away.

 

Gato sighed. He uncrossed his arms and went to her. He caught hold of her, gently, and turned to pull her into a hug against him. He grit his teeth against his discomfort when she snuggled against him.

 

“It wasn’t quite coincidence,” Gato murmured, stroking her mane and upper back. “I was tracking him. He’s why I came to Snilia in the first place.”

 

She flinched and pressed her face against his chest. He felt the fabric of his shirt go damp with her tears.

 

After a few moments, she shifted her head enough for him to hear her as she asked: “But why? Why _here?_ Why _me?_ ”

 

“Snilia is a heavily populated world; heavily Galra occupied. He can blend in to such places easily – or could. As for why down here: he’d choose a district with a large population full of people… not likely to be easily missed.”

 

She flinched again.

 

“As for why you… he was drawn to you,” Gato murmured. “Sendak is known for his monstrous appetite for blood and… defilement. He was drawn to you because he enjoys destroying soft, sweet, good people. He’d have taken his time hurting and terrorizing you before consuming your blood and life force.”

 

Cairis let out a low moan of hurt and fear before cuddling close against him again.

 

Gato sighed and held her, stroking her soothingly.

 

The comfort lasted only a few doboshes. Then, Cairis pushed free of Gato. She wiped her face mostly clean with neat, quick swipes of her hand.

 

“Come on, so,” she ordered, and led him down a hall to the bathing room.

 

A discreet commode was set in one corner. Along a wall near it, a sink with a large attached countertop took up a decent amount of space. That led to another corner, where a simple – yet wide – shower stall stood for anyone wanting a quick rinse. In the next corner was an _enormous_ tub with built-in water jets.

 

“ _Spirits_ ,” he groaned, his tone longing.

 

“If you’re certain you won’t fall asleep and drown, you’re welcome to use the tub,” she remarked, her tone dry.

 

“I will do my level best to stay awake and alive,” he swore, and stripped off his shirt and jacket in swift motions.

 

He turned at the sharp intake of breath from her; found her staring at him, and winced.

 

“The wounds aren’t as terrible as they seem,” he assured. “The venom from his claws will leave me feeling a trifle ill, but…”

 

Gato’s voice trailed off as Cairis blushed dark blue and she turned her gaze away from him.

 

“Oh,” he murmured, and grinned.

 

She gave him a peevish glare. “Off with the rest of it, then.”

 

“Yes; just a moment.”

 

He set his travel pack on the countertop and then began piling his weapons there as well. There were plenty of them to pile.

 

“I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t touch these – at all,” he mentioned. “They have certain protections on them that would be rendered null and void if handled by anyone other than me.”

 

“Understood,” she said, her voice calm.

 

Gato kicked off his boots and removed his trousers.

 

Cairis let out a glottal noise that she hastily tried to muffle.

 

Gato _grinned_.

 

She huffed and snatched his clothing from him; gathered up his boots, gave him a fierce glare, and then flicked her ears and quit the room.

 

Gato snickered quietly as he went to the tub. To his relief, it had two taps for water; out of the way of lounging space. He set the temperature to what he wanted and opened the taps to begin filling the tub. He went to his travel pack to get what he needed; cleaned his mouth and daubed his cuts and scratches with specially crafted ointment. The wounds burned a bit and issued thin streams of smoke as the blessed herbs made contact with the vampire venom. He consumed a potion, grimacing at the taste, but it would expedite the venom from his system in a marvelous hurry. He then took a small pouch over to the tub and emptied the contents; sifting the herbs and salts into the water while murmuring a little prayer.

 

When the water level was good, he shut the taps off and then collected a couple of towels from the closet they were in. He paused and sniffed them; smiled at how clean and sweet they smelled and enjoyed their softness. He set the towels on a shelf near the tub, gathered a smaller towel, and then climbed into the tub.

 

Gato groaned his pleasure as he sank into the hot water which rose up to just beneath his chin. He dunked the small towel, wrung it dry, and then draped the now hot and humid cloth over his head and lay back in the tub.

 

“Worth it,” he mumbled.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Cairis got a batch of jylax stew going on the stove while Salgadh’s shirt, jacket, and trousers went through a cleaning cycle.

 

The clothes were done and dry by the time the stew was assembled. Digging out her sewing kit and footwear kit, she got settled in her chair after turning the heating unit on low. She cleaned the blood and dirt off the boots, and then polished the scuff marks out of them. She set the boots by the heating unit and turned her attention to mending the tears in the clothes.

 

As she worked, she thought about the ferocious battle Salgadh had engaged in; how he’d been there to hunt the vampire anyway, but had worked to protect her, too, instead of letting her become a casualty. It seemed to her that he deserved protection, also. He had the air of a scoundrel about him – but nobility, too. He was a warrior, a protector… a good man. She wished she could do more for him than simply take care of him for a while.

 

She finished mending his clothes and left them neatly folded on the chair while she went to check on the stew. She stirred and sniffed; nodded at what she found and turned the heat down. She frowned as she heard a noise in the main room and went to investigate; her awareness on high alert.

 

What if it was back? What if it was _another_ one?

 

What if…?

 

She went utterly still and her mind went utterly blank to find a completely nude Salgadh standing by her chair, inspecting the mended clothing. He looked damp, his leg and shoulder fur ruffled, but he looked refreshed; vital.

 

His eyes gleamed as he turned to face her.

 

“The needlework is _exemplary_. The stitches are so fine, I can barely tell there were rents in the garments at all.” He smiled. “In fact, I think previous mendings are _gone_.”

 

It took her a few moments to speak. “They… weren’t… that good. I re-did them for you.”

 

“Too kind of you.” He walked over to her, still nude. “What smells so good?”

 

“Jylax stew.”

 

“And that would be…?”

 

“Avians! Sorry; avians. Very tender meat.”

 

“That sounds… fantastic.” He watched her; saw her gaze slide over his exposed torso with obvious appreciation. “You’re doing so much for me.”

 

“You saved my life,” she said quietly.

 

“It was right – and merits no payment.” He bent to nuzzle his face against hers. “Though I certainly wouldn’t say ‘no’ to the usual hero’s reward.”

 

Cairis’ breath hitched as Salgadh’s lips brushed against hers once, again, and then pressed closer – coaxing hers to open.

 

The kiss felt wonderful; tasted delicious. She couldn’t help the purr in her throat.

 

And then, his arms stole around her in an embrace even as he shifted to nuzzle her neck.

 

Gato staggered back at the forceful shove that dislodged him from Cairis. He frowned, confused, until he saw her put a hand to her neck.

 

He sighed, and then said, “Not the best choice after you dealt with that bloodsucker.”

 

“Aye,” she agreed. She hugged herself. “That, and I don’t… I _don’t_ do any such thing with people I’ve just met.”

 

His brows rose; his ears tilted back a bit. “You’re untouched?”

 

She scowled. “Hardly. I’ve _had_ partners. None recently, but I have.”

 

“Been a while? You’re due for pleasure, then.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “Planning to stay around?”

 

“No; a quintant, possibly two – no more than that. There is more hunting to be done in the cosmos.”

 

“Then… no.”

 

“You’re certain? There’s no shame in enjoying a warm and welcoming body that takes enjoyment in yours. I would give my all to giving you pleasure.”

 

A dark blue blush stole over her cheeks and she shook her head.

 

“It isn’t that,” she insisted. “I’m… I prefer to have an emotional connection with the people I partner with.”

 

“Hmmm. To each their own; you’re not wrong for wanting what you want.” When she visibly relaxed and looked at him with astonishment, he frowned. He didn’t like the implication of that response. “You’re not wrong – and you can change your mind at any time, for any reason… or continue on this course. But if you change your mind – if you want me for our brief time together – then you must tell me. Don’t hint; _tell_ me.”

 

Cairis nodded, blushing again.

 

Gato smiled at her. “Now, then: I’ll get dressed and then I would appreciate having dinner with you. The company of a beautiful, kind woman is a luxury I seldom enjoy.”

 

She opened her mouth, frowned, and then closed her mouth and nodded as she understood his meaning.

 

His smile grew and he winked at her, and then turned to go collect his clothes. His smile grew even more when he heard her attempt to muffle an appreciative noise.

 

Glancing over his shoulder, he teased: “I’m glad you approve.”

 

Cairis spun on her heel and went back into the kitchen.

 

Snickering to himself, Gato began pulling on his clothes – and noticed she’d even taken time to clean and polish his boots.

 

“Sweetheart,” he murmured, touched by her thoughtfulness.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

The avian stew was utterly delicious – though he kept fishing out the chunks of plant matter in the liquid, setting them aside.

 

“Taberans don’t process plant matter,” he explained when he saw her curious gaze. “What is it, anyway?”

 

“Noushin fungus,” she replied. She took the chunks to add to her own bowl. “The noushin plant can be processed down to food uses and various non-consumable uses. The fungus is packed with a natural aloe gel that acts as a catalyst to enhance other foods’ own nutritional properties. Snilia is contracted to provide the gel for use among the military to bolster personnel rations.”

 

“Ahhhh… _you’re_ the ones,” Gato purred. “I knew about it already, but the source is kept hushed.”

 

She nodded. “Emperor’s orders. It’s why there’s no overt military presence here, but half the middle branches is made up of covert personnel stationed here. If anyone _does_ attack Snilia, they’re in for a surprise.”

 

He grinned. “I’d say so – and don’t worry: that information will stay with me.”

 

She breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. All citizens have to take an oath to not say anything about it.” She frowned. “I wonder why I chose to tell you?”

 

“Might be that you trust me?”

 

Cairis gave him a sly glance and a wry smile. “A scoundrel like you?”

 

Gato pressed a hand to his chest, affecting surprise. “A scoundrel? I?”

 

“A scoundrel – you,” she confirmed. “What else could you be to fight a menacing creature of the night, use a lady’s bathtub, and then suggest using the lady as well?”

 

He scoffed. “It would have been a mutual using. It might yet be, if you change your mind. Whether you do or not: I am your grateful and humble servant.”

 

“Grateful, I’ll allow. Humble…?”

 

“Ha, _ha!_ The lady’s got jokes!”

 

The dinner continued with them talking, learning more about each other in bits and pieces. Cairis continued to call him “Salgadh” and Gato continued to allow it. He would know the right time to give her his real name, but for now all was well.

 

Of Cairis: he learned that she was 152 years young; that she was an only kit and essentially alone with no Clan to speak of. Her mother had abandoned her mate and only living kit for a different life. Cairis had stayed with her father until adulthood but had ended up taking care of him as Dilox had drank himself to death. Since then, she had been on her own. Unsuited to the military, hating the monotony of a desk job, she’d taken it upon herself to open an eatery – and did well enough that she could remain open, though there was no mass rush for her products.

 

“I’m grateful it’s done as well as it has,” she said while they bussed their empty dishes to the kitchen. “I wasn’t expecting all that much business, but a few people tried the goods and then told others and now I get enough steady regulars to keep me afloat.”

 

Gato scraped and rinsed the dishes for her to place in the dishwasher however she preferred.

 

“I might have to try some of those treats,” he mused. He gave her a sly grin. “They sure did a number on Sendak.”

 

She huffed. “Not all of us are walking armories!”

 

“Oh, don’t fuss so. I will always treasure the incredulity in his voice as he questioned your choice of weapon!”

 

She growled at him – and then, laughed.

 

“Maybe I should make you some muffins to go – to add to your arsenal!”

 

Gato moved to stand beside her; leaned his hip against the edge of the counter and smiled down at her even as Cairis blushed dark blue.

 

“Or simply make them for me,” he murmured. “And, yes, I will pay you for them. I should be paying you for staying here.”

 

She lifted her head to look up at him at that statement.

 

“No,” she denied. “You don’t know what it means to me that you protected me instead of leaving me to that thing. Giving you a comfortable place to rest is the least I can do to repay you.”

 

He cupped a round, soft cheek in one hand; watched as she instinctively nestled into his palm.

 

“Doing the right thing needs no reimbursement – but I’m grateful for your hospitality nonetheless.” He stroked his thumb over her cheek. “I’m very glad I arrived in time. That I very nearly wasn’t granted the privilege of meeting you is a frightening thought.”

 

Cairis huffed a little laugh. “I bet you say that to all the ladies you rescue.”

 

“Surprisingly… no.” He grinned. “Which means you ‘lost the bet’.” He angled himself towards her. “What do I win?”

 

“Free muffins,” she said promptly, and pulled away from him. She wagged a finger at him when there was enough distance. “You, sir, are dangerous.”

 

He caught her hand and bowed over it to press a kiss to her knuckles. He peered up at her and gave her a wink.

 

“Only to monsters,” he promised; “never to you.”

 

He straightened up while she shook her head with a little laugh.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind… would you show me where I’ll be sleeping?” he asked. “I need to attend to my weapons and then get some rest.”

 

She nodded and gestured for him to follow. He did so and frowned when he surveyed the room he’d been led to.

 

“This is your room,” he stated.

 

Cairis nodded again. “It—“

 

Gato held up his hand to silence her. “Are there other rooms here?”

 

“Well… yes; two others.”

 

“Then, I’ll take one of those and thank you for it.”

 

She frowned. “I thought… you’d want to be in my room. You deserve a cozy room after what you did for me.”

 

He looked at her for long enough that she fidgeted.

 

“I am beginning to wonder who I should be dueling for your honor,” he announced. “Someone – or many – have trained you to believe that you must give up yourself in payment for something done for you.”

 

She tensed. “That’s… the way of things.”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t agree.”

 

“You—“

 

He moved, then, and got very much in her space without touching her. She stared up at him, wide-eyed.

 

“I will come to your room and stay in it,” he said, “when you have chosen to accept me as your lover. Until then – or never, if that is your choice – I will not invade your private and comfortable places.”

 

Cairis lowered her gaze with a slight frown.

 

“It’s only… Salgadh, I don’t feel as if I’m giving you enough as thanks for risking yourself for me.”

 

Gato sighed. “ _Definitely_ duel someone. Whoever made you feel unworthy should be dragged out into an alley and shot.”

 

She blinked, astonished.

 

He sighed again and smiled. “I require a room that isn’t yours if you’re still not of a mind to take me as your lover. I need to tend to my things, get some rest, and then tomorrow… I would like to spend time with you. I would like to get to know you and earn you as a friend, if nothing else.”

 

“That… sounds wonderful, actually,” Cairis agreed, smiling. “Alright, then; follow me.”

 

She led him to the room beside hers and he found that though it was sparsely furnished, it was clean and tidy; smelled good. He watched as she went to a door and touched the keypad. It slid open to reveal more blankets on the shelves inside, with plenty of space left over for storage and room for clothing.

 

“Extra blankets are here if you require them,” she announced, “and each bedroom has its own personal thermostat. Set it how you like it.”

 

He nodded. “This is quite the home for a single woman.”

 

She shrugged. “It used to be my family’s home. Now it’s just me.”

 

“I’m sorry for it,” he murmured. “To be without Clan is the most horrifying thing I can think of.”

 

“And you’ve seen plenty of horrifying things.”

 

He nodded his agreement, but changed the subject. “Thank you for this room – and for the _fantastic_ meal! I’ll want the recipe before I go, if you don’t mind? My mother will want it.”

 

He saw the surprise on her face, but rather than ask the obvious, she simply nodded. “I’m sure she has a similar recipe, but this one will require using Snilian ingredients. I’ll pack you some of our herbs to take with you, but you’ll have to put in an order for jylax meat to be shipped to her.”

 

“I think I can do that,” he replied, his tone slightly teasing. “Thank you, Cairis; I appreciate all of this.”

 

She nodded. “I’ll leave you to it. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, Salgadh.”

 

He tossed off a salute and waited for her to leave. Then, he went to collect his weapons. He’d already cleaned the blades in purified water. Now, he needed to re-sanctify and tend to all of his weapons.

 

Gathering them up, and his travel pack, he headed into his room for the night and got busy.


	2. A Bit of Fun Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gato and Cairis spend the day shopping, drinking, and dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until reality sets in.

Cairis did not sleep well.

 

Her dreams were alternately plagued by the monster Sendak or drove her to frustration by Salgadh.

 

The rising vargas had arrived, finally, and she’d gotten up; groggy and grumpy. She went to the kitchen to set klah to brewing, and then headed back to the communal bathing room to get clean for the day. She took her time in the shower, enjoying the hot water, but finally emerged to towel dry.

 

Wrapping herself up in the towel, her mane combed out, she emerged from the bathroom and headed back for her room. She put her hand on the pressure plate just as the door to Salgadh’s room slid aside and he stepped out.

 

Both of them went still as they looked at each other.

 

He wore a simple set of loose pants that puddled down over the tops of his feet; clung to his hips in a slinky drape of fabric that made her want to whimper. His scarred, muscular torso and strong, scarred arms were on display. His fur was rumpled and he looked utterly relaxed – except for the stare he was giving her.

 

Those golden eyes gleamed bright as sunlight as he looked her up and down. After a few moments, he met her gaze and waited to see what lead she would take.

 

Cairis drew in a deep breath and ignored the pulse of _want_ that went through her. It would be so easy to open her door, drop her towel, and invite him in. But she didn’t want to hurt herself by eating her heart out.

 

Thoughts of strong hands and a hot mouth licked lazily around her brain even as she opened her bedroom door.

 

“There’s fresh klah in the kitchen,” she said, her voice thick. “Help yourself. I’ll be along to start cooking breakfast in a few doboshes.”

 

Salgadh gave a slow nod of acknowledgment. A small, warm smile flicked up onto his face and he dipped a brief bow towards her, and then walked away.

 

Cairis nearly groaned aloud at the beauty of him. A cape of fur covered his back from his shoulders to his tailbone, narrowing to a point. His arse was pert and muscular beneath those soft, loose trousers. She wanted nothing more than to know what it felt like beneath her hands.

 

Cursing herself for ten kinds of fool, she slipped into her room and set about getting dressed.

 

Several doboshes later, she plated cooked eggs and jylax sausage; set them on the table and joined him with a refreshed cup of klah and a glass of noushin juice for herself.

 

“This smells _fantastic_ ,” he purred. “Thank you very much, Cairis!”

 

She smiled and nodded. “You’re welcome. So… plans for today?”

 

Gato took a few moments to eat some of the delicious food; to keep his mouth occupied so he wouldn’t say something foolish like “spend vargas in bed, pleasuring you.” It was obvious to him that she found him physically and sexually attractive. It was obvious that she wanted him. But she chose to keep to herself and he would not make her uncomfortable with unsolicited remarks.

 

“I need to go back up to the higher level shopping districts,” he said to her. “I need to restock my supplies and secure passage on the next ship out of here.”

 

He watched her closely; saw the shuttering of her gaze as she looked down at her plate.

 

“Do you mind if I go with you?” she asked. “It’s been a while since I’ve been at the mid-levels and there are a few things I need to replace.”

 

“I don’t mind if you accompany me – of course not,” he replied. “In fact: I would consider it a privilege to have your company. But my shopping will take place in the upper levels, not the middle section.”

 

She grimaced. “Mid-district is where I can afford to shop, so if you don’t mind a detour… or, if you do, then we can meet up again somewhere. I’ll treat you to a meal.”

 

“Ah, now, that won’t do,” he teased. When she looked at him, he grinned. “ _I_ had intended to treat _you_ to a meal. It’s the least I can do for the most comfortable night I have ever spent, anywhere. Honestly: that was the best night’s sleep I’ve had since… I can’t really remember.”

 

It was the truth. He’d fallen asleep facing the direction of her room, wishing she had said yes to his company that evening. However, the comfort of the bed and the coziness of the blankets he’d been snuggled under had drawn him into slumber faster than he’d anticipated. He’d felt safe, warm, and welcome; as if he were _home_.

 

Those thoughts had disturbed him when he woke, but he wouldn’t say anything about it to Cairis lest she feel insulted.

 

Whether she accepted his company in bed or not: he didn’t want to upset such a sweet lady.

 

“Does that sound good, then?” he prompted. “We get our respective shopping done and then have another meal together – one you don’t have to cook and neither of us has to clean up after.”

 

She laughed; a bright smile on her round face, and Gato felt his heart thump at the cuteness of her.

 

“That sounds fine to me,” Cairis agreed. “Let’s finish up and get going.”

 

He nodded with a grin. “Excellent.”

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

The ride up to the mid-district was uneventful, but lovely.

 

It was a cool morning and light fog wreathed the lower branches and up into the middle ones – but was beginning to burn off into wisps as the sun began warming the planet. The leaves of the city-trees were wide and rounded, narrowing to a point, and they lifted and turned to follow the sunlight.

 

“Do you have to worry about storms here?” he asked as they looked out over the countryside, sharing a platform.

 

“Not terribly much,” Cairis answered, watching a curlicue of mist rise up. “We do have them, but we have fantastic lightning guard systems. In fact, the lightning rods feed the gathered electricity down through the tree to various machines – but mostly into the noushin farms.”

 

“Super-charged vitamin fungi,” he mused. “What a _shocking_ thing to find out.”

 

She laughed out loud, delightfully surprised by the pun.

 

She was still giggling as they made their way into the shopping levels for her necessities.

 

They went from store to store, working their way up from the lowest priced shops to the higher priced shops.

 

“What, precisely, are you looking for?” Salgadh asked after their twelfth tour through a shop.

 

“Many of the cups and a few of the teapots were destroyed in the fight,” Cairis explained. “I need to replace them. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but my shop _does_ see a decent enough stream of traffic to warrant staying open.”

 

“Of course it does,” he agreed, his tone and expression perfectly serious. “It has such a welcoming atmosphere, the proprietor is charming beyond measure, and the goods are _good_. That was some hit-the-spot tea you gave me after.”

 

Cairis felt her cheeks heat up with a blush. She smiled. “Thank you. I’m glad you liked it.”

 

“I did. However: I insist you allow me to replace the damaged items. It was, sort of, my fault they got destroyed. I was more focused on protecting you than the non-sentient shop contents.”

 

Cairis opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head; cupped the side of her head in one big hand.

 

“Please,” he murmured. “I feel bad that I destroyed the things you use to earn your livelihood. You did not ask for my help; did not hire my services. I simply barged in and used your shop as the battlefield. I _trapped_ him there, on purpose, so he could not escape into this very large city – which is one of dozens scattered across the planet.”

 

She frowned. “When you put it like that…”

 

He grinned. “I do put it like that.” He curled his fingers against her cheek and his grin softened to a smile. “You’ve spent several vargas spoiling me, my friend. Now, it’s my turn.”

 

“Not… I wasn’t _spoiling_ you. I was just… helping.”

 

“And it feels like being spoiled – for which I thank you. I’ve enjoyed every dobosh of it.”

 

She huffed, but gave him a wry smile. “You are _dangerous_. You could charm anyone into anything.”

 

He smirked and got his mouth against one of her ears. “If that were true, we’d be in bed together at this very moment where I would be committing the most salaciously indecent acts upon your very delicious person.”

 

A strangled squeak emerged from her mouth and she could feel the heat of a fantastic blush suffusing her face.

 

She stepped away from him and fanned her cheeks for a moment, and then fixed him with a _look_.

 

He gave her an entirely unrepentant smile.

 

“Come along,” he murmured, and offered his hand. “Let’s restock your shop and then you can help me restock _my_ things.”

 

She was well aware that she _should_ tell him where he could go _stock_ himself.

 

Instead, Cairis settled her hand in his.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Gato couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a relaxing time to himself – with company included.

 

There was no unnecessary work taking place; no tactics to consider, plans to strategize, creatures to track… simply a lovely stroll with a lovely lady.

 

He’d purchased replacement dishes for her shop and instructed it to be delivered later, and then she’d readily accompanied him on his own errands. She’d asked questions about some of the herbs, some of the metals, and how they helped him defeat evil that he answered patiently; pleased with her interest in his work. He acquired new clothing… but continued to wear the clothes she’d mended for him.

 

Truly: he felt as if he’d been wrapped up in a hug and a cozy blanket. Something about her care of him, right down to his clothing, made him feel safe.

 

Once the shopping was done with all of his purchases set to be delivered to her home, he took her to the upscale restaurants – only to take her right back out again when the waitstaff and management proved to be unpardonable snobs.

 

They went down to the middle branches again, closer to the lower-branch district, and there they found a decent place to eat; a pub with plenty of good food, good drink, and good music.

 

When a rollicking tune similar to one from his homeworld started up, Gato grinned and surged to his feet. He held out a hand to Cairis. “Come!”

 

Laughing, she accepted his hand and he whirled her out of her seat.

 

The two of them danced, which brought other patrons to their feet. The song changed to something else lively and Gato found himself partnering others while Cairis was swept away to dance with people other than him.

 

They found their way back together, though.

 

Eventually, the music segued into something less exuberant and most of them resumed their seats to listen. After a few sets, the music segued into something low, slow, and sad – and Cairis stood up.

 

“I’m in no mood for a dirge,” she said with an apologetic smile.

 

Gato stood and paid the bill, leaving a handsome tip for the waitress, and offered his arm to Cairis as they left the pub.

 

“That was a bit of good fun,” Gato commented, walking with her towards the nearest vineway station. “I’m very glad we chose that place.”

 

“I haven’t danced a good reel in far too long,” Cairis murmured, a small smile on her lips. She flicked a glance at him. “I’m glad I had someone to dance with.”

 

“Several someones,” he teased, “but I gladly claim primary dance partner status.”

 

They arrived at the station and Gato gave the destination to the attendant: travel plaza.

 

He was not unaware of the dimming of Cairis’ good mood.

 

Still, they made their way up to the plaza and Gato set about searching for and securing a ride out on the next available ship going near the sector he wanted to be in. The departure time wasn’t until very early the next morning.

 

“If you don’t mind giving me a room to stay in for another evening…?” he prompted of Cairis.

 

She bit her lip and her ears flicked thrice before tilting back a bit – but she shook her head and said softly, “I don’t mind. You’re welcome… always.”

 

Gato nodded and arranged to ship out; paid the fare, confirmed his travel passage on his mobile device, and then led Cairis away back to the vineway station.

 

“Please don’t be sad,” he entreated as they made their way down towards Branch Duthea.

 

As they descended, twilight turned the countryside to shadows and coolness, with the fog beginning to seep back in.

 

“I can’t help it,” she replied, looking out over the land. The glow of her yellow eyes became apparent with the oncoming darkness. “I’ve met someone I like very much and have become friendly with – and now, that friend is going away. I might never see you again.”

 

“Ah, no,” he cajoled. “I plan to make it a point to stop back this way every chance I get – and to give you my contact information. I’m not willing to lose contact with you, Cairis.”

 

She smiled, but it faded quickly enough.

 

“You really must leave so soon?” she queried.

 

“I must,” he confirmed. “It isn’t only that evil needs to be hunted down and scourged. I want to visit my family, too.”

 

She grimaced; unable to refute that. While she had no family to consider, that didn’t mean _he_ didn’t – and it would be incredibly unfair to demand he ignore them.

 

To his gratitude, she said nothing further and simply led the way home.


	3. Rats!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, really - rats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snilian tree rats are roughly the size of three to five Galra ship drones (i.e., Rover) put together.

_Attention: Residents and Visitors of Snilia – an unexpected ion storm has moved into our sector and will soon be upon us. The storm’s projected duration is roughly two quintants. At this time: all travel off-world is denied. Our planetary shield will go into effect shortly._

 

_Attention: Residents and Visitors of Snilia – an unexpected ion storm has moved into our sector…_

 

Salgadh tapped off the communication console and turned to fix Cairis with a bemused look.

 

She tossed her hands upwards. “I can’t conjure up an ion storm!”

 

“I’m not so certain of that,” he drawled, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

She tipped her chin up. “I wouldn’t do that. I like your company, yes, but I’d rather you stay here honestly.”

 

Her tone was teasing and she even flashed him a grin and a wink.

 

He made an amused sound and then checked his mobile device. As expected, his departure time was now set for two quintants later, though at the same varga. He shut down the device and sighed.

 

Cairis watched him; felt both glad that he would be staying longer and sorry that he was clearly unhappy about it.

 

“Alright,” he murmured; “what will happen during the ion storm?”

 

“The ion storm will produce thunderstorms of spectacular ferocity planetside,” she explained. “Extra lightning rods and grounding systems will be deployed. All non-essential personnel and visitors will be required to remain within properly grounded areas – residences or public guest quarters. The tree rats will be a bit of a problem: they get agitated during severe storms and will not only try for the jylax flocks but whatever sentient being they happen across. I’ll be on patrol during that time as I’m one of the better archers and tree rat hunters.”

 

He blinked and his brows rose.

 

“I… see,” he muttered. “Would I be allowed to join this patrol?”

 

Her own brows rose. “I believe so… but why would you _want_ to?”

 

He flashed her a grin. “I am not merely a hunter of the supernatural, Cairis – I’m a _hunter_. I’m quite good at it. True, I prefer bigger and meaner prey than tree rats, but as long as I’m stranded here, I might as well put my skills to good use.”

 

She gave a slow nod and then smiled. “Sure, so – why not? An extra set of hands during a storm hunt would be grand. Let me notify the watch warden.”

 

She did just that and then gestured for Salgadh to take over the conversation. The man on the other side of the video screen had one eye and a few claw marks on his face, and was named Ishavan.

 

_“As you can see,”_ said the watch warden, _“tree rats are not simple prey. If you’ve the skill you say you do, then your aid is welcome indeed.”_

 

“I’ve that skill and then some,” Salgadh claimed. “Have you heard of the Taberas?”

 

_“…Yes.”_

 

“I come from Tabera Beta. Hunting is what my Clan _does_.”

 

Ishavan noticeably relaxed _. “Excellent. As you’re already in Cairis’ company, I’ll keep you paired with her. She’s a formidable hunter in her own right; lethal with a bow and arrow. The two of you should make a good team.”_

 

“I’ve no doubt of that,” Salgadh replied.

 

Cairis, listening to him, felt her heart flutter at the truth in his voice.

 

She dug out the reinforced bodysuits and armor that patrollers wore on hunts. It was shabby and obviously old, but still sturdy – simply scuffed and faded. She gave Salgadh her mother’s suit while she went to her room to get into her own.

 

When she returned to the main room, Salgadh was doing his best to tuck up excess material around the chest area.

 

“Allow me,” she said, coming forward.

 

He nodded with a sigh and a smile. “Yes, please! Bless our Galran arms for the length we can achieve – but even I have difficulty pinning material around my back.”

 

Cairis huffed a soft laugh and set about gathering, twisting, and tucking excess suit material into places that would not chafe beneath the armor.

 

“My mother’s suit was the only one that would fit you,” she muttered. “My father would do his duty on patrol, but his build was… bigger than mine, all around. You’d have been flapping like a banner in a strong gale.”

 

He chuckled. “I probably would have – and yet, clever as you are with domestic things, I’m certain I’d have been trussed up neat and quick with that suit as I am with this one.”

 

She smiled a little and helped him settle the armor on his body and then he double-checked hers. Fortunately for them both, it was Galra-made, and therefore the sensors adjusted the armor to fit closely against their bodies.

 

“All set,” he declared. “Weapons…?”

 

She led him to her home’s personal armory and selected her bow and endless quiver; a slim disc that settled on the back of her right shoulder, anchored by straps across her body. When she needed an arrow, one would materialize from the storage space into her fingers. Once solidified, she could then knock the arrow to the bow and use it as intended.

 

Gato looked over the choices and finally selected another bow and quiver set for himself.

 

“I’m not primarily an archer,” he said, looking over the bow, “but I can at least use one effectively. This is a decent weapon.”

 

“My father’s,” she explained. “He was the one who taught me how to use a bow.”

 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll check its readiness and make improvements,” he murmured.

 

“If you didn’t, I’d take you for a fool – and not at all a hunter.”

 

He grinned at her. “Can’t have that, now.”

 

She grinned right back, winked, and went off to take care of other things.

 

By the time he emerged with the quiver in place and the bow hooked on his back, Cairis had assembled a light snack full of protein to give them energy. They ate easily and finished just as the warning klaxon came over the communication console.

 

_Attention: Residents and Visitors of Snilia: the ion storm has arrived. All non-essential personnel must seek shelter wherever you happen to be at this time. Storm teams: begin your duties._

 

_Attention: Residents and Visitors of Snilia: the ion storm has arrived…._

 

Cairis flicked off the console and a crack of thunder rolled through the air.

 

Salgadh frowned. “Given the immense size of this city, for us to even be able to hear it down here – let alone at that volume and intensity – this is going to be some storm.”

 

She nodded. “We won’t be dealing with the downpour, at least. Collection systems are in place to gather the rainwater, filter it, and put it into our water systems. Down here on a base branch…? It’ll be a surprise if we see any drips at all.”

 

He gave a sigh of relief and grinned. “Good. I’m not fond of rain. I hate getting wet if it isn’t my idea.”

 

She huffed a laugh and nodded.

 

More thunder crashed and the lights flickered off – and resumed only ticks later, though on lower power.

 

Cairis sighed. “Lightning-heavy storm. The grounding system is going to be working at peak and then some.”

 

He nodded. “Understood. Very well, then! A-hunting we shall go…?”

 

“Let’s.”

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Gato was more impressed than he could say with Cairis.

 

Being a meter shorter than he, with a build soft and round from a mostly sedentary life, she should have been struggling even a little bit with the hunt.

 

Instead: she wasted three tree rats in a blink before he’d even let fly with one arrow.

 

He quickly caught up with her tally, as the tree rats seemed to come in an unending swarm. He kept a chary eye on her; unable to simply leave her to her own work unguarded. He was aware that she was doing the same for him.

 

He was grateful for it, too, when five of the vermin ambushed him from the slivers of that level’s ceiling. He went down under their combined weight – each one big as three drones put together – and only Cairis’ swift response with her arrows kept him from taking serious injury.

 

He rolled to his feet with a lithe swing of his hips – and shot down three more rats about to pounce on her, the arrows flicking past her just barely missing her form.

 

She simply held still and let him shoot; trusted him to make his aim and his kill with perfect accuracy.

 

Gato very nearly kissed her in that moment.

 

He would have had the swarm not increased and they were forced to retreat so they could put their backs to a wall.

 

Cairis called for back-up and then set about laying waste to the vermin attempting to overwhelm them and eat them. One managed to get past the barrage of arrows to sink teeth and claws into her leg, just above the knee.

 

Gato broke off firing to shove his knife – pulled from a secreted holster – into the rodent. It died with a squealing shriek and he threw the vermin back into the horde, which turned on the carcass and consumed it.

 

“How bad is it?” he asked, resuming his firing of the arrows.

 

“Functional,” she growled back, also resuming shooting.

 

The rats kept coming, though – surging forward, the wave of them growing in size and strength. Both archers felt fear, but continued fighting.

 

Gato, in a moment of whimsy, whispered a “Disrupt and Disperse” spell – and frowned when the swarm seemed to dismantle; the rats no longer focused on reaching them as one unit. They fought each other, tried to get to the Galrans, ran amok… it was complete disarray instead of focused savagery.

 

And then, the cavalry arrived. More patrolmen, armed with various weapons, waded into the fray to begin killing the rat horde. Soon, there was breathing room, and he and Cairis went into the fight to help tidy up.

 

When it was over and done, a few of the newcomers came to check on them.

 

“That was the worst swarm seen in many a decaphoeb,” said Ishavan. “Strange that they were concentrating here – they usually go up to the jylax pens or even to the noushin farms.”

 

“Very strange,” Gato murmured.

 

“Still, it’s somewhat good that they did,” the warden continued. “It made for unnecessary work in those areas, staying on high alert, but with the majority of the vermin here – we might not lose any of the crops or flocks.”

 

He held out his arm to Gato, then. Gato clasped Ishavan’s elbow readily as the warden did the same to him.

 

“My thanks to your presence and your skill,” said Ishavan, “as even our formidable Cairis would have been overwhelmed without you!”

 

“She nearly was _with_ me,” Gato replied, and smiled at the woman beside him. “However, you were correct: we made a good team.”

 

The two men released each other and Ishavan focused on Cairis.

 

“You’re favoring your leg,” he noticed. “They got you?”

 

“Bit and clawed my leg, but I feel no blood nor puncture wounds,” she admitted. “The suit held true. Like as not, it’ll be an ugly bruise under there.”

 

He nodded. “Good. The storm and the swarm won’t be over for some time, yet. You’re able to continue?”

 

“Aye, warden.”

 

Ishavan looked to Gato, who gave the Galran salute typically seen among Empire military personnel. He snorted, but grinned.

 

“Well and well. We continue,” he ordered, and led his team – plus Gato and Cairis – off to find more rats.


	4. Love in an Ion Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is fading, the rats are hunted, and there's nothing to do but go home, clean up - and make a different kind of mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Big Smut happens

Vargas later, the storm lessened in intensity and the tree rats’ agitation died down. Clean-up crews and field dressing teams swept the city; harvested the carcasses and cleaned away the mess.

 

“This was one of the better hunts we’ve had,” remarked a resident at the after-action meeting. “We put an enormous dent in their numbers and have plenty of meat – enough to last for three decaphoebs!”

 

“Do the hunters get the meat or is it city property?” asked Gato.

 

Laughter rose up from some; smirks or sneers came from others.

 

“Both, as it happens,” answered Ishavan. “The hunters get to keep the best bits for their hard labor, but the majority of the meat is filtered into the city – especially among the base branches and lower-branch districts.”

 

Gato nodded. “Excellent. I look forward to eating Snilian rat on my travels; the finest revenge I can think of.”

 

The room roared with laughter at that.

 

After that, he and Cairis collected their meat from the butchers and made their way back to her home.

 

Once the meat was properly stored, Cairis slumped against the counter by the sink with a weary groan.

 

“Go ahead and take the first shower,” she muttered, her eyes drooping closed.

 

“I have a better idea,” he countered. “You shower _with_ me – _after_ I’ve seen to the injury you took.”

 

“You took bites, too,” she argued, staring at him with a hard squint.

 

“I did, yes – and I’d appreciate the same seeing to. I have an excellent bruise-healing ointment in my carry sack and I’m willing to share it.”

 

“Ointment…? It’ll wash away.”

 

He shook his head. “It’s quite fast-acting; absorbs in mere ticks.”

 

She tilted her own head to the side; clearly considering. Then, she gave a weary sigh and nodded.

 

“Alright – but I’ll shower after you,” she stated.

 

“You’ll only be lamer and wearier by the time I emerge,” he pointed out. “Why not shower with me?”

 

She flicked her gaze away from him.

 

Sighing, Gato went to her; caged her against the counter simply by his presence, but cupped her face with one hand.

 

“Don’t fear me,” he murmured. “Don’t fear my touch. I’ll not harm you.”

 

She grimaced. “It isn’t that I fear you’ll harm me – it’s that I fear I’ll never stop craving you even after you’re gone from here.”

 

He sighed again and bent to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry. I can’t offer you the permanency that you want.”

 

“I’ve no right to demand it of you in any case,” she murmured. “How silly I’m being: behaving so for a man I’ve only just met.”

 

“Yes, well, I _am_ me. I can understand why.”

 

She blurted out a laugh. “Salgadh—“

 

He shook his head. “Gato.”

 

“…?”

 

“My name is Gato,” he said softly. “Not many people have the privilege of my name – so use in good health.”

 

“Yes, of course,” she whispered. She settled a hand on his hip. “Gato… I feel for you. I like you enormously. But I won’t trap you here.”

 

“Good to know – but I never thought you would,” he admitted. “You’re a _caring_ soul, Cairis. You _take care_ of people; see to their comfort. How could you do that _and_ contain me? You couldn’t. You _wouldn’t_. Considerate, kind… you care, and that is a marvel beyond measure.”

 

He kissed her mouth – a light caress of his lips against hers. He smiled when she trilled and her ears flicked.

 

“I make the offer again: to give you myself and pleasure for the duration of our time together, but only with your permission. I’m not asking you to beg to get what you want. I’m saying that if you want it, it’s your choice – as is not wanting it. I’ll take nothing you do not want to give.”

 

She smiled and his heart ached to see her sadness – as well as her obvious determination to put her own wants aside to be good to him.

 

How rare it was to meet someone so unselfish!

 

She lifted a hand and put it against his, still cupping her cheek.

 

“I understand – and I’m grateful you’re a gentleman,” she stated.

 

“I thought I was a scoundrel?” he teased her.

 

“A gentleman scoundrel; the kindest rogue.”

 

He laughed at that. “If you only knew what I’ve been thinking of you, you might change that tune.”

 

“Let me guess: those thoughts involved picturing me several meters away from any article of clothing?”

 

“….You might yet be a witch if you can read my thoughts so easily.”

 

“You’ve not been shy about offering physical pleasure,” she snipped. “Your thoughts were easy to deduce.”

 

They stared at each other – and then, broke down into tired giggles.

 

They leaned into each other for a languid hug.

 

“Shower with me,” he said softly. “Let us care for one another under warm, running water.”

 

She laughed. “Alright, yes – I’m tired and sore and filthy. If I were less so, I’d suggest sharing the tub, but I’m afraid I’d fall asleep and drown.”

 

“I’d say no to the tub in any case – unless you’ve said ‘yes’ to me,” he warned her. He slid his hands along her hips; gripped firmly and watched her eyes widen. “I’m not strong enough to sit in a tub with you all sleek and wet and on display.”

 

“But the shower…?”

 

“Is for cleaning. The tub is for… other things.”

 

She blushed and he found it ridiculously charming.

 

Still, she pushed lightly at his shoulders and said, “Let’s get cleaning, then.”

 

They stored their weapons after checking them for damage; then went together to the bathing room with him stopping off to collect the ointment from his carry sack. In the bathing room, she got the shower started while he collected towels, and then they both stripped off the suits and armor.

 

Gato blew out a breath as her sleek, plump curves appeared. Her fur pattern was in light blue to match the stripes that adorned her brow and chin; a lovely color that went well amid the majority of her indigo coloring. The pattern drew matching lines from her collarbones and shoulder blades to the ball of her shoulder, and then down the middle of her arm to the back of her hand. Matching swirls came over the crest of her hips, down along her pelvic crease, and down the inside of her thighs, ending in a point just above the knees. Her belly was flatter than he expected; tauter. Her hips were wide and curvy, while her torso was broad to accommodate her large, round breasts.

 

“Spirits, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered.

 

She blushed again and looked away. “Likely larger than what you’re accustomed to, but I thank you for the genuine compliment.”

 

She turned to the shower – and then, glanced back at him, startled by the sound that emerged from him.

 

He gave her an unrepentant grin. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I can’t be sorry at all for such a fantastic view.”

 

Cairis blurted out a laugh. “Come on, so.”

 

“Ah-ah – first, the ointment.”

 

“Right, yes.”

 

She insisted on putting it on him, first. He acquiesced and soon, the sting and heat of bruises taken to his arms and one on his side faded. Then, he had her sit on the wide countertop so he could attend to the ugly bruise marring her leg.

 

“It’s ridiculous that you had minor bruising after five of them jumped you, yet _one_ got me and I’m left with this,” she pouted.

 

“It’ll be gone in a moment or two,” he soothed. He slicked the ointment over the bruise, careful to keep his touch light even as he worked the stuff into her skin. “There, see?”

 

She let loose a sigh of relief. “Yes – much better.”

 

He smiled and bent down to kiss her thigh beside the fading bruise.

 

“Excellent,” he said, ignoring her soft gasp. “Now: let us shower.”

 

They both slipped into the shower, groaning with pleasure at the heat and the pressure from multiple shower heads. They relaxed in the water for a few moments, and then set about cleaning each other.

 

Cairis enjoyed his ministrations; the glide of his hands along her limbs and skin, working her muscles loose while cleaning her of the sweat worked up during the hunt. But she was certain that she, by far, enjoyed it more when she got her hands on _him_.

 

Fortunately, she had a shampoo brush that could work through the thick fur of his back and his legs. She brushed him, cleansed him, and massaged him – and absolutely allowed herself the luxury of committing the look of him to her memory.

 

While she was crouched down behind him, she had to talk herself out of leaving a nip on one pert cheek.

 

_He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen_ , she thought with a pang. _Am I really foolish enough to say no to even a few moments with him?_

 

Beautiful, brave, heroic and skilled… he was a marvelous Galra.

 

They finished cleaning each other, rinsed off, and then got out to towel each other dry. She helped him card his fur and he did the same for her mane.

 

Then, the bathing was finished and there was no need to stay there together.

 

“I could heat up some stew for you?” she offered, walking out ahead of him.

 

“…no,” came the low murmur of his reply. “Thank you, Cairis, but no. I’ll eat later. For now… I’ll get some rest.”

 

She stopped at her bedroom door and turned to face him as he stopped at her door. His gaze slipped up to meet hers; taking an unabashed journey over her body.

 

“Sweet dreams to you, Gato,” she said softly.

 

“If you’re in them – they will be,” he replied, gallant.

 

Smiling, she went into her room and shut the door – and then, put her face in her hands to quell her own nerves.

 

She climbed into her bed and tried to settle down for sleep.

 

But sleep wouldn’t come.

 

She tossed and turned, struggling against her thoughts… and came to one solid conclusion: whether she had Gato in her bed or not, she was going to miss his physical presence.

 

Why not have him if the outcome was the same?

 

She was certain he would send her electronic communication whenever the thought took him. He’d likely even come visit, as he said he would. But the decaphoebs were likely to pass long and lonely between visits and notifications.

 

_Let me at least know the feel of him to keep my memories warm._

 

She got up, threw on her robe, and opened her door.

 

She yelped and jerked back to find Gato on the other side, his fist raised and also startled.

 

“I…” He sighed and lowered his hand. “Forgive me. This was a bad idea. I—“

 

“Gato,” she said, and her tone was everything hopeful and pleading.

 

He slung his arms around her; placed a hand in the middle of her back and the other behind her neck and arched her up as he bent down to press his mouth to hers.

 

Cairis gave a guttural groan and caught hold of, first, his shoulders; then, twined her arms around his neck, one hand pressing to the back of his head to encourage him to kiss her _more_.

 

Gato growled into her mouth and lifted her off her feet, holding her against him, as he kissed her voraciously while carrying Cairis into her bedroom.

 

He didn’t get too far in – too greedy for her. He put her up against a wall and she locked her legs around his waist; gave back as good as she got as she kissed and kissed him, relishing the sensation of him against her.

 

When his mouth moved down to her jaw, she shuddered and tipped her head back as she gasped his name.

 

“Yes,” he muttered, and she felt the sting of his sharp teeth against her neck. “ _Cairis_ …”

 

He shifted to get an arm between them. He got his hand on the belt of her robe and lifted his head to look at her.

 

Cairis met his gaze and put her hand on his; pushed to encourage him to shift his grip to one of the belt ends and _pull_.

 

Gato breathed out, hard, and drew his hand downward to peel open the belt of her robe, letting the material spread aside to bare her to him.

 

When he bent to get his mouth against her bare throat, Cairis _moaned_ and clung to him.

 

He sucked biting kisses against her throat and there was no fear in her for the action. The monster that had attacked her only a quintant ago was nowhere in her thoughts – all of her thoughts were now centered on the man pressed hot and hard against her. His claws pricked her plump arse cheeks as he held her aloft and she enjoyed the dangerous sensation as much as she enjoyed his mouth making love to her.

 

Greedy, groaning, she got a hand into his mane and pulled upward so she could take his mouth in a kiss. He granted her that right with fervent haste and she couldn’t help a muffled laugh even as she licked into his mouth; twined tongues with him and bit gently at his lower lip.

 

They kissed, hot and hungry, and when her hips rolled against him he met her with an answering roll of his own hips that rode her up against the wall, her back sliding along the faded old silk of her robe.

 

“Gods, yes, _please_ ,” she moaned, and urged him closer with her legs. “Gato, _please_ , I want you so much…!”

 

He grinned and used his teeth to pull the robe away from her right shoulder. Then, he nipped along her clavicle, following the swirl of her fur pattern. He laughed when she jolted and gasped against him.

 

“I am pleased to hear it,” he admitted, “and if we have enough time later, I will give you the fucking-against-a-wall you’re asking for. But for now: I desperately want to ride you into the mattress.”

 

Cairis groaned and kissed him again; hot, urgent, and lusty.

 

“Yes,” she whispered. “Take me to bed, Gato!”

 

He growled low in his throat and kissed her until her lips felt bruised. He pulled back and they both panted for air.

 

“How careful do I have to be?” he asked.

 

“….it’s been a while. Go slow? Then—“

 

He shook his head; braced her against the wall and shifted so he could cup one of her breasts in his hand. She whimpered with pleasure, and then gasped when he got the pad of his thumb on her nipple and began rubbing it in teasing circles.

 

“No, darling,” he purred, and bent to kiss her breast. “I mean: should I not spend inside you?”

 

“Oh!” She blushed; slightly embarrassed, but more focused on how he was making her feel. “N-no…”

 

“No, don’t finish inside you?”

 

“I can’t _think_ ,” she complained. “I feel like I’m on fire with wanting you!”

 

He grinned and drew his tongue along the globe of her breast. “I like knowing that, but what did you mean?”

 

“I meant… that I…” She sucked in air and struggled to get her thoughts under control. When she had, she smirked at him. “I _mean_ : I had my annual physical the quintant before you showed up. Snilia practices careful population control. Unmated women are kept on birth control until we mate and are ready to reproduce. The men, too, actually.”

 

“So you are protected against my seed?” he purred, and rolled his hips, grinding his pelvis into her.

 

“I can’t get pregnant from anything you do to me,” she said firmly, “and I hope you do a lot.”

 

He grinned. “That is my plan. My time with you may be brief, but if you truly want this, then I’m going to make the most of the privilege of you.”

 

Cairis felt her heart stutter at the sincere flattery. He well and truly meant it; not a hint of a lie about him. He considered her a _privilege_.

 

Hiding her face against his shoulder, blinking away the sting of tears, she murmured, “Take me to bed, Gato.”

 

“A most excellent idea,” he replied, and pulled her away from the wall.

 

He carried her over to the bed and set her down. She quickly wriggled out of the robe and tossed it away while he stripped out of his loose trousers and flung them aside.

 

Gato paused to look down at her and Cairis felt herself blush yet again.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he said, simply.

 

She relaxed. “So long as I don’t _not_ -arouse you, I don’t much care.”

 

He snorted. “No fear of that, then.”

 

“Been a while?” she teased, taking note of the beautiful erection that had emerged from his penile sheath.

 

“Longer than I’d care to acknowledge,” he admitted, “but that isn’t why: it’s all _you_. You’re pleasing in my sight.”

 

“Good to know,” she murmured, laughter tingeing her voice. “If you were worried about such: you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, let alone been granted the privilege of this with.”

 

“Really?” He stood between her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed; swayed forward when she took hold of his hips and settled a hand on her head. “You must not have been with many men.”

 

“Enough to know that I want you in my mouth,” she purred.

 

“I’m glad you know what you want,” he ground out, and then tipped his head back on a shuddering sigh as her tongue drew up the length of him.

 

His erection was already slick with pre-cum – lots of it. Cairis couldn’t help but notice that he was a self-lubricator and plenty of it. She was grateful for it as it had been a _long_ while since she’d last had a man inside her. Despite her own drenching eagerness, the sheer size of him would have made his entry into her difficult. But now, she could anticipate that beautiful prick sliding easily into her.

 

Later; after she’d had her fill of him in her mouth – she would gladly welcome him between her legs.

 

She licked up the length of him several times, gathering his flavor, and listening to him sigh with pleasure. Then, she capped him with her mouth and sucked him in, sinking the tight ring of her lips down his length until he hit the back of her throat. She drew back, and then took him in again; again and again until she felt confident enough to flex open her throat and draw his hard prick into it.

 

He groaned and thrust his hips against her face. She went lax, allowing the motion, and swallowed hard around him.

 

Gato hissed and took hold of her head with both hands to hold her steady.

 

“One more time,” he whispered.

 

She swallowed again and then relaxed as he drew back to a shallower position and began to fuck her mouth.

 

Cairis moaned as she licked and swirled her tongue, sucking on him, swallowing the fluid that burst bitter and salty in her mouth. She kept her eyes open, watching him as he used her mouth, and thought she might explode with the ferocity of her arousal.

 

“Beautiful,” he purred, and traced a fingertip along her top lip. “You take my cock so prettily, so perfectly.” He smiled at the blush that suffused her face. “Suck me some more, darling – just a little more, and then I want my turn on you.”

 

Cairis groaned and shifted where she sat, using the pressure of her own thighs for friction on her aching clit. She sucked Gato eagerly, enjoying the heat and hardness of him in her mouth.

 

“Good,” he panted, stroking her mane. “So good… spirits! Ah! Enough!”

 

She released him and he startled her by scooping his hands beneath her arms and then tossing her further back on the bed. She bounced and settled with a laugh, watching as he crawled onto the bed towards her.

 

“If you really want me to, I’ll spend in your mouth later,” he promised, his voice as sultry as his smile. “I’m too greedy for you right now.”

 

“Yes,” she said softly, agreeing to his silent request as he put his hands against her thighs and pushed.

 

She spread her legs apart for him and watched him look at her; held her breath until he gave a hungering groan. She felt his prick throb against her leg and the slickness of his excessive pre-come slide down her inner thigh.

 

“You’re so fucking _wet_ ,” he husked. “Having me in your mouth turned you on _that_ much?”

 

She nodded. “Yes – but to be fair, I was this wet while you were kissing me, too.”

 

Gato laughed and settled down on his front, between her legs. “Perfect.”

 

Cairis watched as he pressed closer, inhaling the scent of her. His lips nuzzled teasingly against her, and then he opened his mouth and slid his tongue through her wet folds. She let out a guttural groan and let her head fall back, her eyes closing.

 

She focused on the swirl of his tongue; the suckle of his lips around her clit, the kiss of his lips against hers, and the thrust of his tongue inside her. It felt good – it felt _so good!_

 

She was unaware of what she was babbling until he stopped.

 

Confused, she looked down and found him giving her an incredulous stare. “…What?”

 

“What do you _mean_ ‘never had this before’?”

 

“Uh…”

 

He shoved up onto his fists, frowning. “Do you mean to tell me that despite having had partners, you’ve never had a tongue—“

 

“No!” She winced. “I mean: I _have_. It’s only…”

 

“ _Cairis_.”

 

She sighed roughly. “I _meant_ : I’ve never had it for _so long_ before. By now, my prior lovers would’ve mounted me and been well on their way to finishing.”

 

He huffed and kissed her again; shifted to settle beside her.

 

“If I ever find the idiots that treated you like a cheap whore, I’m going to murder them,” he declared, his tone flat.

 

A startled laugh escaped her. “ _What?_ ”

 

“It is too obvious that the men you previously granted the privilege of you didn’t _deserve it_ ,” he snipped. “Somehow, you _agreed_ with them that their pleasure took precedence over yours instead of _alongside_ yours.”

 

As he spoke, he slipped his hand between her legs and began to stroke her. She gasped and tried to close her legs.

 

“No,” he murmured, and kissed her mouth again. “Your pleasure is _what_ _I want_. I want to watch you come undone for me, darling.”

 

Cairis whimpered at the sliding stroke of his finger pads against her swollen center. She was still wet from her arousal and the knowing, delicate touches to her folds, her clit, was bringing that rush of heat and want back.

 

Carefully, he slipped two fingers into her – careful, because of his claws – and settled his wrist against her clit. He rubbed his wrist against her as his fingers twisted in and out of her, stroking her sheath with steady, slick touch. She opened her mouth to tell him ‘no, really, don’t worry about it’ but could only choke out a pleasured grunt when he moved to take a nipple into his mouth.

 

He took his time giving attention to her breasts and nipples; giving her pleasure. When her hips began to roll and lift toward him with more frequency, he shifted to kiss her mouth again.

 

“My hand,” he whispered against her lips, “is _completely soaked_. You have _no idea_ how sexy that is to me – to have absolute proof of how good you feel because of what I’m doing.”

 

He kissed her again and she welcomed him. She stroked her hands over the furry tufts of his ears; slid them down his neck and over his muscled, furred upper back as she traded kisses with him, their mouths caressing each other.

 

The muscles of her sheath began to clench around his fingers; her hips lifting as she braced herself on her heels. Gato swirled his fingers within her, ground his wrist into her clit, and then withdrew.

 

Cairis gave a ragged shout and glared at him. “I was nearly there!”

 

He moved to kneel between her legs; braced his hands to either side of her head and smirked down at her.

 

“I know,” he teased. “I want to feel it on my cock – remember?”

 

She huffed, but then laughed a little. She reached between them and took hold of his dripping cock and stroked her clit with the tip of him. They both shivered, making pleasured sounds.

 

“You feel so good,” she breathed. “Gato – fuck – I’m so glad this is happening.”

 

“Yes,” he agreed, and kissed her again. “Cairis, darling, I need _in_ _you_ in the worst way! May I…?”

 

She laughed up at him, gleeful. “So polite in your lust – the gentleman scoundrel.” She laughed again and spread her legs a little wider. “Absolutely. Come here; come into me.”

 

Gato grinned and dropped his hips down, settling between her legs. He bent his neck to watch their bodies align; to see if he was too much for her. He could see the muscles of her inner thighs stretch to accommodate him, but she pressed those thighs eagerly against him to pull him closer to her.

 

She took him in her hand again and guided the tip of him into place. Her fingers were hot and delicate against him; exciting. He shuddered with a fresh surge of arousal.

 

“Any advice?” he asked, his muscles corded tight with the effort of holding back while she shifted to take hold of his arms.

 

“Start slow,” she laughed. “It’s been a while for me, too.”

 

He gave a growling laugh in response and eased his hips forward.

 

Through the haze of his own pleasure at feeling her melting wet around him, clasping him with her wet sheath, he watched her eyes close and her mouth drop open in a perfect ring. Her fingers dug into his arms, her claws pricking his skin, and her legs tightened against him. When she tensed, he paused his inward drive, and she opened her eyes to give him a grateful smile.

 

He was grateful in return when she began to roll and work her hips, clearly helping herself adjust to the presence of him inside her rather than asking him to retreat.

 

It took some time, but he was finally seated fully within her. Cairis was panting softly and taut with nerves, but not opposed. She leaned up to kiss his chin and jaw even as she flicked her hips, encouraging him to move.

 

Gato _shuddered_ with pleasure. He didn’t know if she _knew_ her actions signified submission to him, but he wasn’t about to argue over it. He took what was offered: drew his hips back, sliding along the wet clasp of her, and then pushed forward to sink himself into her wet heat again. She groaned beneath him and pulled him closer.

 

“You feel so _good_ ,” she whispered.

 

“As do you,” he confessed easily. “You feel so perfect around me…”

 

She laughed quietly and then shifted to kiss him even as she tightened her legs around him.

 

Gato took the hint and began his rhythm inside her. He started slow, as advised, but as she became more pliant and wetter he moved faster. He kissed her until she dropped back, shaking, her head back and a greedy groan ripping from her throat.

 

“You absolutely _did not_ come,” he growled, riding hard into her. “I know what an orgasm feels like. That wasn’t it!”

 

She gave a wild shake of her head; a desperate grip on his shoulders. “No! No – it just felt good. _More please_.”

 

He laughed and did it again; thrust in, rocked his hips, and withdrew.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she growled, and followed him with her own hips.

 

Gato laughed again and rolled his hips against her in a lithe slide and then set about giving her pleasure. It had been a long time since his last sexual partner; at least two movements. He and a beautiful commander had made a brief connection – the other man eager to be ridden hard and to come even harder. Gato had given him what he wanted, and enjoyed it, but he was certain that the woman beneath him now might be his favorite partner yet. She was soft and sweet; warm and wet; welcoming in every aspect and perfectly lusty.

 

He rutted her, kissed her, and she responded eagerly to him with words and sounds and movement that let him know he was doing it – and her – just right.

 

His passion was close to cresting, but he refused to allow it loose until he’d earned her orgasm. He rode into her, working his hips in urgent, greedy strokes. He kissed her, hard and fast, and then powered up onto his palms to brace himself over her. He watched her body lope beneath him with the force of his thrusts into her, watched the eagerness and pleasure express itself in her face and her yellow eyes; saw the curve of her smile and couldn’t help but give her one back.

 

Cairis clung to Gato; gave herself over to him as he worked his prick within her slick sheath as if he had nowhere else to be, ever, but inside her. He was greedy for her; it was obvious. He was very much enjoying the slick heat of her if the urgent little sounds he was making were any indication.

 

_She_ was certainly enjoying it. Gods, was she ever! This… had never happened to her before. Previous experience had taught her that it should have been over by now; the man atop her done and on his way, leaving her to finish it alone, but the heat and hardness of her current partner was still within her. His beautiful face was still above her and he was staring at her with a near-violent admiration that made her lust rise sharply. He rode within her, perfectly slick and hot and hard, _taking_ her…!

 

Abruptly, she came. In a few ticks, her pleasure coalesced to a sharp ache inside her and then burst. She came hard on his cock, shuddering, wailing; her hips working in wild rhythm against him for more of the glorious sensation.

 

Gato groaned as she went hot and slick around him; as her muscles clenched and unclenched around him in desperate pulses. Her legs went tight around him and her claws dug through the fur of his back. The sweet pinpricks of pain were counterpoint to the decadent wet heat he plunged repeatedly into.

 

And then, it began: he felt the ecstasy of orgasm ignite in his sack and the base of his spine; streak upward and through him with a blast of heat that felt like it should burn him away to nothing.

 

He moved faster over her, slipping his cock in and out of her wetness, gasping out: “Ah… ah… _ah_ …!”

 

Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She clutched him tighter, drew him deeper into her. She cried his name in an adoring tone, and then rode his thrusting penis with desperate fervor, seeking to make him come as hard as he’d made her do so.

 

Gato let loose a roar as his passion released. He surged into Cairis, shuddering, and got his teeth at the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder. He bit down, shaking, as he pumped his hips to chase the delicious pleasure of the stroke while he spent himself deep inside her.

 

When he was finished, he collapsed over her – braced up only by his forearms and elbows. His lungs bellowed for air, his breath gusting in her face, and Cairis enjoyed every moment of it.

 

He withdrew from her a few doboshes later and she made a startled sound at the _flood_ she felt spilling from her. She sat up at an angle; craned her neck so she could look between her legs and then gave him an astonished stare as he lay beside her.

 

His grin was tired, but happy. “The excessive lubrication didn’t give you ample warning?”

 

She laughed and moved to get out of bed. She left the room and returned moments later with a towel that she tossed to him.

 

Gato caught it, but paused long enough to admire the glistening wetness coating her thighs.

 

“You’re so sexy,” he murmured, and covered the wet spot with the towel. “Spirits, but I love seeing the evidence of me on your thighs.”

 

She grinned at him and shifted into poses to display those slick inner thighs to him.

 

Gato slid to lie flat on his back, closer up toward the wall. “Come here, darling. Come sit on my face.”

 

“You can’t be serious,” she breathed, intrigued. “You just made me come!”

 

“And I intend to do it again. Come _here_.”

 

Turned on by his masterful tone, Cairis obeyed. She crawled onto the bed, up to where his head was, and carefully straddled him.

 

When his tongue licked up into her, parting her wet folds, she moaned softly and reached to brace herself against the wall.


	5. Parting is Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Gato to leave. Cairis pretends she's alright with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!

Twelve vargas passed in a haze of eating, sleeping, and fucking.

 

Cairis had never been with a lover so generous – and knew she never would again. So, she reveled in Gato’s lovemaking.

 

By the time he had to leave, she’d been seen to so well that she was actually sore in several places.

 

She loved every bit of it.

 

Gato, too, was in the same state: sore, exhausted, and loving every bit of it.

 

The only thing he hated was how sad she gradually became the closer to his departure time they drew.

 

Still, she put on a brave face – as well as a fresh outfit – and accompanied him up to the travel plaza to where his ship waited.

 

While other stranded travelers moved about them to catch departing ships, the two of them stood silent amidst the hustle and bustle. They looked at each other with silent, affectionate warmth.

 

“I’ll call you,” he said, finally, and cupped her cheek in his hand. “I’ll write you. I’ll come visit.”

 

She gave him a small smile. “I’ll look forward to all of it. If you ever care to give me an address, I’ll even send you some goodies from time to time.”

 

“Maybe someday,” he allowed. He hefted the sack of muffins she’d pressed into his hand. “For now, I’m well situated. Thank you.”

 

She nodded and looked away before tears could threaten to rise.

 

Gato sighed and pulled her against him for a hug. When she burrowed against him, trembling, he hugged her tight and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Thank you for _everything_ , Cairis,” he murmured. “I’m grateful for _every_ moment with you. You’ve given me a peace and comfort I’ve been wanting for a very long time.”

 

“You’re welcome, so,” she mumbled against his chest. She hugged him tighter. “Thank _you_ for everything. For my life, for…”

 

He smiled and snuggled her some more.

 

They stood like that until the final call for boarding for his ship rang out. Reluctantly, Cairis untangled herself from him and tried for a brave smile. She took his hands in hers.

 

“Safe travels to you,” she murmured, “and may things go your way for some time to come.”

 

“May the spirits watch over and guide you,” he replied, and lifted her hands to kiss their palms. “May the light that protects you be pure and protect you throughout day and night. So mote it be.”

 

She sucked in a sharp breath. “Shouldn’t that be a wish upon you?”

 

He smiled at her. “I’ll take any good wishes from you, any time.”

 

He kissed her mouth once, twice, again – and then, turned and hurried for his ship.

 

Cairis watched him disappear into the vessel and gave one brief thought to simply running aboard and going wherever he went.

 

_No_ , she chastised herself, and turned to walk away. _If he wanted you permanently, he’d have let you know so._

 

The engines began warming up and she hurried her steps to get to the vineway station and descend downward again.


	6. Encore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second verse, same as the first! ....but not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battles, exposition, and smut - a busy chapter!

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

Cairis glared woozily at the creature that stood before her while she stood lashed to a support post.

 

Barely three vargas after she’d returned alone to Branch Duthea, she’d had the sudden urge to go check on her shop. The purchases she and Gato had acquired had been delivered to them ahead of the ion storm, but they’d been too busy to do much about them. She’d taken the new tea sets to the shop and left them there.

 

Then, that urge… and when she’d arrived, the shadows had come alive and stolen her away.

 

She was tied, now, to a support post in an abandoned home while Sendak stood facing her. His face was a scarred ruin on the right side; the eye missing. His left arm was gone, though dark matter seemed to drift like water weeds from the stump at his command.

 

His remaining eye glowed terrifying red and his fangs were out in force.

 

“Y-you don’t s-say,” she managed to spit out, stammering in her fear. “If it was _tea_ you’d wanted, we’d still be at the shop.”

 

Sendak of Daibazaal strolled over to his captive – and smashed the back of his hand across her face in a cruel strike. Her head snapped aside and she cried out at the pain delivered to her.

 

“Go _back_ to that tawdry, tacky little shop?” he sneered. “Stay there and be _trapped_ again? I think not. It didn’t end so well for me last time.”

 

Cairis huffed. “You were _supposed_ to have ended! He stabbed you, through and through! How are you still here?”

 

Sendak grinned; a terrifying expression.

 

“During our fight, I managed to damage some of his protections,” the vampire explained. “Specifically: the protections that guarded his mind from enchantments. I ‘convinced’ him that to deliver the final blow – cutting off my head and salting my remains – was too much like ‘unnecessary work’. Surely, I was very dead and down. There was no further reason to bother with me.”

 

She shuddered and glared at him. “Are you also the reason why no one cared to follow up on the call I made to the authorities?”

 

“Yes. There was no need for anyone to come sniffing about. A single, hapless local guardsman was dispatched to come check on your shop. He aided me in regaining my strength.”

 

The flick of an unnaturally long tongue over his fangs translated his meaning.

 

Cairis groaned at the thought of some fellow Snilian having become this monster’s meal instead of her.

 

“I waited, biding my time,” Sendak purred, moving closer to her again. “I saw how taken with each other you were. I thought: ‘How delicious will my revenge be to have them grow closer – only to destroy her when he’s no longer here to protect her?’ So, I conjured the ion storm. I—“

 

A chain abruptly wound itself around his neck and Sendak was yanked away from Cairis.

 

He hit the floor with a thud and a snarl – but Cairis had eyes only for the man standing across from them.

 

“ _Gato!_ ” she cried out; shocked and relieved all at once.

 

The vampire’s flesh was crackling wherever the chain touched – but he still forced the metal rope to loosen enough to cast the chain over his head and away from him.

 

“Figured it out, did you, little hunter?” he growled, getting to his feet.

 

Gato nodded. “The protections you cut through were _diminished_ , but not entirely useless. That, aided by thon witch’s protective work on my clothing and me, helped lift the blanket of disinterest you’d placed on my mind.”

 

“Witch? I’m not a witch!” Cairis yelped, aghast.

 

Gato flicked a smile at her. “Oh, darling, you are – but we’ll talk about that later.”

 

“The hell you will!”

 

Gato whirled into the battle with Sendak; chain in one hand, sword in the other.

 

The first thing he did was keep the vampire at bay long enough to use the chain to break Cairis’ bonds. She tumbled to the floor, groaning at the tingling sensation as her circulation began returning to normal. She then scrambled for cover in corner behind a partial wall.

 

The fight between the two men was brutal – made even more so by Sendak’s rage at realizing that, having been caught by surprise, he’d well and truly been caught; trapped again by Gato’s spells. The home was sealed, trapping all three of them in the empty domicile.

 

Sendak’s rage was utterly terrifying as he unleashed hell on his opponent.

 

Gato, however, was fiercely determined to not only protect Cairis – but to defeat this unmitigated evil.

 

Sendak’s reign of terror and wickedness could not be allowed to continue.

 

The fight was beyond brutal and Cairis’ heart was pounding as she watched Gato take far too many hits for her liking. The one time she tried to help, she ended up taking Sendak’s claws across her cheek.

 

Considering that he had been aiming for her throat, only for Gato to tackle her aside, she got off pretty lucky.

 

Gato shoved her into a corner again and went back to the battle.

 

Cairis looked at the little velvet bag he’d left in her hands.

 

Quickly working it open, she realized there was powder in it that, after a sniff test, revealed itself to be noushin flour. It looked so innocuous sitting in its pouch, faintly lavender colored.

 

But Gato wouldn’t have it if it weren’t meant to be used.

 

She stared at the fight taking place; saw that despite having inflicted several vicious wounds on the vampire, Gato was beginning to tire and take more hits.

 

_Are we really doing this again? Am I meant to toss powder in Sendak’s face yet again?_

 

Gato hit a wall hard and crumpled to the floor with a wheezing groan. Sendak leaped over, caught hold of him, and pinned him to the floor with one hand clamped around his throat.

 

Abruptly furious, desperate to protect Gato: Cairis surged to her feet and poured the powder into her hand as she stormed over to the two of them. 

 

Sendak’s head snapped around at her approach. Seeing what was in her palm, he smirked.

 

“Really?” he drawled. “ _Again?_ You’re rather a one-trick klovenheifer, aren’t you?”

 

He tightened his grip around Gato’s throat.

 

“I suppose,” Sendak sneered, “that we can play this out again. Only this time, I’ll make certain he can’t take my arm off immediately after. Go ahead, little girl – dust me.”

 

“ _Fuck off and die_ ,” she hissed, and blew the powder into his face.

 

Sendak _screamed_.

 

He reared up and swung, smashing Cairis away from him. She hit the floor and rolled over, fetching up against a wall. Scrambling, she sat up, and watched with wide eyes as Sendak began to _rot_ wherever the powder had touched him while he frantically attempted to get the powder off of him.

 

“No arm this time,” Gato rasped, getting to his feet. “This time: it’s your _head!_ ”

 

He hit the vampire in a hard tackle – and his blessed blade drove into Sendak’s heart. The horrific screaming turned into a choked, guttural grunt as the monster collapsed to his knees.

 

Gato pulled his sword from Sendak’s heart, shifted to the side, and with one neat slice – cut through the vampire’s neck.

 

The horrid noise cut off in an instant. Sendak looked utterly surprised – and then, his head fell off and hit the floor with a thump.

 

Cairis got to her feet and ran to Gato, and then slid to a halt with a gasp as she watched the body (and the head) turn to ash and crumple to the floor in a fine layer.

 

Gato pulled another pouch from his clothes; opened it and then began sprinkling the contents over the ash. Smoke began wafting up from the ashes and only got smokier as he began chanting a prayer.

 

Cairis gasped sharply as something _snapped_ within her mind. Suddenly, her mind was _racing_ and she was vividly _aware_ that something bad had happened that shouldn’t have been ignored.

 

“ _What…?_ ”

 

Gato shook his head. “He had an impressive mentatic ability – among other things. He was keeping a general blanket of disinterest spread over the minds of the people on this branch. That is now lifted. We need to call the authorities.”

 

Cairis gave a shaky nod and then caught hold of him for a hug.

 

To her gratitude, he hugged her back.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

The ensuing questioning by authorities took _vargas_.

 

Cairis was afraid she was going to be blamed for the patrolman’s death, but it quickly became apparent that she was not responsible and was absolved of that guilt. They tried to pin Gato for it, but he was proven to be elsewhere at the time it happened.

 

The vampire’s ashes were collected and contained, and Gato explained over and over again what had happened.

 

Finally, they were released from questioning – though Gato was advised that he should make his way off Snilia as soon as possible.

 

They went back to Cairis’ home and the first thing Gato did was make reservations to leave on the next star-liner shipping out, which gave him a window of fifteen vargas.

 

The second thing he did was put his special healing paste on the claw marks on Cairis’ face, which brought a shuddering sigh of relief – even if she was startled by the smoke that curled up from the cuts.

 

The third thing he did was make hot, urgent love to her.

 

Cairis certainly wasn’t complaining. She helped him get out of her clothes, out of his clothes; grappling with greedy haste against the fabric while they kissed each other frantically. Then, to her surprise, he set her on the bathing room countertop, shrugged her legs over his shoulders, and licked into her as if he’d never get another chance.

 

She gasped and groaned, watching him as he knelt before her; watching as he licked and sucked with hungry, greedy need between her legs. She shivered and shook constantly as her body responded to the glorious sensation of his tongue sliding slick and quick between her folds to tease her clit, to thrust into her sheath.

 

He looked up at her as he got his lips around her clit and suckled gently while slipping two fingers into her.

 

Cairis cried out and arched her back, her head tipping backwards and her eyes closing. She was so _wet_ with need for him…! The stroke of his fingers twisting in and out of her, coupled with the suck and lick of his mouth on her clit, was astonishingly intense.

 

Her thighs tensed and her legs tightened over his shoulders as she began to rock her hips. One hand braced behind her and the other went to his mane, digging her fingers into the thick fur, and she moved faster against his mouth and fingers.

 

Almost there… almost there, almost there…!

 

Gato abruptly withdrew from her and knocked her legs away from him.

 

Cairis gave an offended shout – and then: a long, low howl of pleasure as Gato abruptly slid his erection deep inside her. She clung to him, groaning, and curled her limbs about him as she was filled with his cock.

 

He dug a hand into her mane and pulled her head up, back, and crashed his mouth down onto hers. She whimpered and sucked his tongue eagerly, chasing her own flavor even as his hips began to work between her thighs. His perfect prick rode deep into her, driving in and sliding out on strong, frantic thrusts, and she couldn’t help her scream of delight that rattled through them both.

 

“Almost… almost _lost you_ ,” Gato choked out, and shifted to bite her shoulder. He rutted into her, buffeting her with a flurry of thrusts. “Too close…!”

 

His onslaught forced her backwards until she was sprawled across the countertop, slumped up against the wall. Gato continued to ride into her, his cock spearing into her with delicious strength.

 

Cairis cried out and arched, submitting to him – _wanting_ him. Hot, liquid lust coalesced inside her as his desperation communicated itself to hers.

 

“ _Yes!_ _Gato! Gato! Yes!!_ ”

 

She clutched at him frantically, rocked her hips to meet him with urgent greed, and wailed her delight when he pinned her down and _took_ her.

 

The ability to speak words fled from her; reduced her to groans and grunts and desperate whining – until, finally, her pleasure broke.

 

Her scream was too loud in the bathing room, but neither of them cared as she came hard beneath him; her melting wet tissues clutching frantically around his thrusting penis.

 

Gato slowed his strokes, riding her through her orgasm. He pressed biting, sucking kisses along her jaw to her chin, his hips working in minute thrusts. He lifted up to look down at her.

 

He saw nothing but mindless pleasure in her gaze.

 

He pulled out of her and she gave plaintive whimper – and then, a startled gasp when he pulled her off the countertop. He turned her around and bent her over the countertop.

 

“ _Brace_ ,” he ordered, his voice a dark growl, and she did as told with an excited shiver.

 

“Good girl,” he continued, and met her gaze in the mirror. “Watch _everything_. If you come, fine – great, even – but I’m taking my pleasure on you now.”

 

She _groaned_ and lifted her hips a little, offering herself. “ _Yes_. _Please_.”

 

Gato grinned and then cracked his hand across her ass.

 

Cairis went up on her toes with a shrill cry.

 

When they’d spent all those vargas in bed, he’d learned that she enjoyed a bit of pain with her pleasure. Given her trust in him and that he had no wish to truly violate her, she’d easily submitted to his hand striking her arse; submitted then as she submitted now: with so greedy a haste as to be undignified.

 

She cried out again, and then again, and then again; whimpered and moaned as he struck her and struck her until her ass was dark blue and she was begging for his cock.

 

Gato kicked her feet apart, took hold of her hips, and slid his prick up and _in_.

 

Cairis bucked hard and came with a violent shudder.

 

Gato stared at her, amazed; watched her body wrack and tremble while her sheath clamped and rippled wildly around his penis.

 

The pulsing need to _come_ strained through him; heightened his arousal and lessened his willingness to be gentle. He wanted to _rut_ her, _own_ her… _keep_ her.

 

The thought wasn’t nearly as worrisome as it should’ve been.

 

When her orgasm was done, he jostled her with his hips and she popped upright with a gasp. She searched his gaze in the mirror.

 

“Brace yourself,” he ordered; his voice a low, smoky growl. “ _Take_ it. Take _me_. Let me have mine.”

 

“Yes,” she breathed. She braced her hands and her feet. “Use me! I’m yours!”

 

Gato thrust _hard_ against her, smacking her stung backside with his pelvis, and she cried out.

 

“ _Look at me_ ,” he commanded, and watched her do just that as he fucked her dirty and hard.

 

He watched her reflection as he fucked her: watched her breasts tremble and bounce and sway; he watched her eyes glaze and her mouth drop open, and wished he could simultaneously fuck _that_ wet hole while he was already fucking the other one. He felt his orgasm ignite in his groin; felt the heat and power of it build as he slung his hips up into her again and again, pushing his cock through the slick folds of her cunt, and then he lunged forward to clamp his teeth to the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder.

 

He heard her cry, felt her stiffen – felt her _heat_ and her _wetness_ as she began coming _again_.

 

He lost his mind as he crushed forward against her and his hips juddered, dumping his cum deep inside her.

 

He came back to awareness to find that he’d braced himself over her while she flopped facedown over the countertop, shaking as hard as he was.

 

Gato huffed a breathless laugh against her shoulder and said, “I can’t feel my balls.”

 

She snorted and for some reason, that amused him enough that he began laughing – loud and deep and carefree. It set her off and she joined her laughter with his.

 

“Alright,” he said when they calmed down. He stood up straight and was proud of himself for keeping his knees steady as he slid out of her. “Time for a shower.”

 

“Have fun with that,” she muttered. “You can’t feel your balls; I can’t feel my _legs_.”

 

Gato shifted so he could look at the absolute _puddle_ of cum they’d left on the floor. Even as he watched, more of their mingled wetness spilled out of her. He adored the sight, but knew she’d be more comfortable if she got clean sooner rather than later.

 

“I’ll help you.” He pulled her off the countertop and held her up against him. “Come, darling.”

 

“I just _did_.”

 

He laughed and slipped one hand down to stroke her ass, making her jolt and gasp.

 

“I’m aware of it,” he teased. “But, no: I mean this.”

 

He drew her into the shower stall. She made a fussy noise and set the water to going, the both of them stoically enduring the first few ticks of cool water. Then, the heat kicked in and they relaxed into the water pressure with contented noises.

 

Gato held her, but he shifted them around, forcing her feet and legs to work. Close to five doboshes later, she sighed and stood upright, her legs trembling only a little bit. She grinned up at him.

 

“I can’t believe you made that happen,” she confessed. “I don’t usually get so wild, so mindless to all else except pleasure…”

 

“I think our combined desperation was a factor,” he theorized. “Life or death battle, adrenaline spiking, and the knowledge of how close we came to losing one another…”

 

Cairis shuddered against the fear those words inspired. She tucked her face against his wet chest, shivering.

 

“Why not just track him and kill him once your mind cleared?” she murmured, curious.

 

Gato sighed and stroked his hands along her back. “I wanted to lure him into a false sense of security. He was far too dangerous, too wily, to take straight on. I had to get him to lower his defenses to have a chance. So, while giving the appearance of ‘I sense no wrongdoing’, I went aboard the ship… and slipped out again just as you left. If he thought I’d left you alone and unprotected, then he’d show himself again. I took a risk that he _might_ have simply slaughtered you – and I hope someday you can forgive me for such careless gambling with your life.”

 

“Was it careless?” She lifted her head to look up at him. “Did my life mean nothing to you?”

 

Gato scowled and shook his head. He cupped her cheek in his hand. “I have never been more terrified in my life.”

 

She smiled and turned her head to press a kiss to his palm.

 

“I understand,” she told him, meeting his gaze. “I understand why you did it – because you needed to. He _couldn’t_ be allowed to live any longer; to hurt anyone else.”

 

Gato closed his eyes as he felt his heart strain with emotion. How could he be so lucky to find someone so understanding…?

 

He obeyed the pull of her hands on his head; bent to kiss her mouth, slow and soft and sweet.

 

When the kiss ended, they stood with their foreheads touching – simply breathing together.

 

“I understand,” she murmured again, “and if I’d known ahead of time: I’d have agreed to the plan of turning me into live bait.” She smiled up at him as he lifted his head. “I trust you, Gato. You would not have unnecessarily endangered my life. The stakes were far too high.”

 

He drew in a shivering breath and nodded. “Yes. I… thank you, Cairis.”

 

She nodded and then let go of him to reach for the soap and brush.

 

“How’d you first notice something was wrong?” she asked, while he submitted to her cleaning him.

 

“It was the rat swarm,” he said quietly. “I was being facetious at the time, but I spoke a ‘disrupt and disperse’ spell – and the rats dispersed. They were suddenly less focused on us and simply swarming. Once I _noticed_ that, I noticed also that I had decided cutting off the vampire’s head and salting his remains was ‘unnecessary work’ – a recurring thought or theme since I’ve been here. He had managed to slip past my defenses and convince me that the finishing blow wasn’t necessary.”

 

He turned to show her a marred tattoo on his chest.

 

Cairis blinked. “Where did _that_ come from?”

 

Gato grinned. “That was always there – only his disinterest spell kept you from really _noticing_ it. If you had, you’d have asked questions, and then I would have realized my protections had been badly weakened.” He guided her hand to the marred tattoo. “I’ll have to get it redone elsewhere on my person, but it’s a blessed symbol to guard my mind against wicked magics.”

 

“He cut it with his claws during your first fight,” she surmised, not touching the ugly cut across his chest.

 

Gato nodded. “He did. And he managed to use his abilities to shift my blade off course just enough that it only nicked his heart. And he blanketed my mind with disinterest to convince me that my work was done.”

 

“Until you noticed the rat swarm dismantling from your spell.”

 

“Yes – but I had help with that.” He bent to kiss her mouth. “You, darling, appear to be a witch of some sort.”

 

“You keep _saying_ that, but I really don’t _feel_ evil,” she griped.

 

He slid his hands along her body; cupped her breasts and stroked. “You _really_ don’t. You actually feel _perfect_.”

 

She shivered as he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, but shook her head.

 

“Sex later,” she promised; “answers now.”

 

He smiled and kissed her mouth, bent to sip on her nipples, kissed her mouth again, and then took over cleaning them.

 

“Not all witches are evil,” he explained, soaping her body. “Some are simply neutral, and then there are witches like you: who use their gifts to provide care and comfort and protection.”

 

“But I… didn’t.”

 

“But you _did_ ,” he purred, and slipped his hand between her legs. She shivered as he slid his fingers into her to coax the remainder of his orgasm out of her. “Tell me, darling: what were you thinking when you made stew for me? When you cleaned my boots and mended my clothes?”

 

“That – that – you were a gentleman scoundrel who did good work, was likely good, and should be kept safe as you keep others safe,” she whispered. Her eyes closed in pleasured contentment from the sweet slide of his fingers inside her.

 

“Mmmm… I thought it might be something like that,” he agreed. “I had the sensation of feeling safe and warm and cared for while wearing those clothes. At the time, I simply thought it was a sweet gesture and your consideration for a stranger was touching. But the food filled me with comfort and warmth and goodness; the stitches you laced into my clothes were soaked in your good will. You _protected me_ , Cairis, without even realizing it.”

 

He withdrew his fingers from her and set about cleaning her groin and thighs with soap.

 

“I’d wager it’s why your shop is so popular in this near ghost town of a branch,” he murmured. “You bake your treats and brew your tea with a mind towards giving tired, worn out Galrans a bit of comfort. They’re drawn to that intent; they seek the comfort you want to give for the sake of giving it.”

 

“I… yes,” she agreed. “But my shop… the authorities have said it has to be closed, now; the scene of a crime and a murder.”

 

Gato frowned, but sighed. “Yes – and, likely, the sweetness of your magic has been tarnished by what transpired. Even if you reopened it, the shop and everything in it would require massive cleansing of the spiritual kind to remove the taint of evil.”

 

He sighed again.

 

“I’m going to have to cleanse that area before I leave, as is,” he muttered. “If I don’t, then the taint could spread until this entire city-tree suffers from a terrible infection of the spirit.”

 

She shivered. “The abandoned home he died in, too?”

 

“Yes. I’ll want your help, Cairis. Having your strength of heart and spirit will be a tremendous boost to the effort.”

 

“Me? But I don’t know any spells!”

 

“You don’t need to – though knowing them wouldn’t hurt. I’d love to see you trained in your abilities, to be honest. But, no, darling: your magic works through intent just as well as spoken word. Why else do you think that flour I gave you hurt him so?”

 

Her eyes widened and he grinned.

 

He kissed her as he guided water over her body to sluice away the soap.

 

“I gave you flour mixed with salt,” he confessed, “and while the salt would have stung him and distracted him, your _intent_ super-charged the effects. You told him, quite sincerely, to ‘fuck off and die’ – and so he did. His corporeal form was no match for blessed salt and a furious, protective witch.”

 

Cairis gaped up at him.

 

And then, she began _laughing_.

 

She laughed, and laughed some more, and then gave way to tears as it all caught up with her.

 

Gato sighed, kissed her head, and got them both out of the shower after making sure they were rinsed clean. He toweled them both dry while she struggled to get herself under control.

 

Then, he picked her up and carried her bedroom; held her against him as he crawled into bed and settled her against the mattress.

 

Cairis looked up at him, opened her mouth to speak – and then, gasped; surprised as he spread her legs apart and pushed a new erection into her sheath. She was still slick and loose from their earlier lovemaking and he, of course, was excessively lubricated. It was easy to take him inside her.

 

“Let me comfort you,” he murmured, bending to kiss her.

 

“With your penis?” she teased.

 

He laughed, kissed her, and then began moving languidly inside her. “Among other things.”

 

She laughed and gave herself up to him.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Cairis stared at her little shop – no longer hers.

 

The news of the tea shop’s closing – and why – had spread. Several of her regulars had come by to see if she’d reopen; had muttered their unhappiness when she’d said no and then surprised her by saying they were glad she hadn't been killed.

 

Gato had smirked at her surprise and whispered, “Drawn to you.”

 

She’d huffed, but let it go.

 

She’d gone with him to the abandoned house and had been startled that she felt so unease in the place – until he’d explained that was the lingering taint. She’d obeyed his instructions to focus on release, on cleansing, on good intent while he’d wafted blessed smoke around the abode and murmured prayers.

 

The lingering heavy feeling had vanished and she’d gone light-headed with relief.

 

Now, they were here at her shop to do the same thing again.

 

Gato took hold of her hand and she quickly clasped her hand with his.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, and she looked up to find him staring at the shop. “When I first saw this place – and you – I knew instantly why he’d been drawn here. That sense of sweetness and caring; the intent to provide comfort and warmth and safety… to a monster who _destroys_ such things, he’d have thought he’d won every lottery in the cosmos.”

 

She shivered and gulped.

 

“He must not have realized your subtle witch powers,” Gato murmured, “or he’d have probably eliminated you as a threat immediately instead of deciding to toy with you.”

 

“Thankful I am, then, that he went with the latter – as it gave you time to catch up with him.”

 

He nodded. “I’ve been tracking him for decaphoebs, but we originally clashed only a seven phoebs ago. He got away from me, chose to not murder me; fled. I followed and tracked him here. I might not have found him had he not been captured by your siren song of comfort.”

 

“Good to know I come in handy,” she muttered.

 

Gato smirked down at her and flexed his own hand.

 

She _blushed_ as she recalled how, only vargas earlier, he’d teased and aroused her until she’d finally climaxed with an undignified wail, coming on the fingers he’d been teasing her with.

 

“Shush, you,” she muttered.

 

He laughed and lifted their joined hands so he could kiss her fingers.

 

“Come along, darling,” he murmured. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

Sighing, Cairis nodded and steeled herself as she went with him into her former shop.


	7. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices, choices, and more choices - and a decision made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at last. Also: more smut.

Cairis moaned softly as she rolled her hips forward.

 

She was seated astride Gato, his erection deep in her cunt. She had one knee down by a hip; the other was up as she had that foot planted on the bottom of the tub for leverage. His large hands covered her hips, holding her steady, while one of her hands braced behind her on a thigh while her other hand gripped his shoulder.

 

She rolled her hips forward and back in lithe, slow motion; working his thick hardness inside her. Her nipples were tight and prominent, displaying her excitement and pleasure. The water lapped around them in little wavelets as she moved on him.

 

When he growled low in his throat, her gaze locked with his. He gave her a tight smile, baring fangs.

 

“You’re the most arousing woman I’ve ever known,” he muttered, and then sucked in air and let his eyes close as she rolled her hips in a circle.

 

“As practiced a lover as a hunter – and _I’m_ the best,” she joked, laughing breathlessly. “I’ll admit my ego loves knowing that.”

 

“Yes – you are,” he agreed. He pulled her down a little more, pushing up into her, and watched as her head went back to bare her throat to him. “I’ve never known a woman as sensual and indulgent in their pleasure as you. I’m beyond grateful that you accepted me as your lover. To have missed out on the pleasure and privilege of you would have been a cruel loss.”

 

She tipped her head forward again. With a hot golden stare, she lifted one hand and traced her fingers delicately over the bite marks he’d placed in the curve of her neck – and gasped, biting her own lip and clutching tighter around him.

 

Gato growled again. “If you want this slow, then don’t provoke me.”

 

She nodded and shifted her position so that both knees were down on the bottom of the tub. She leaned toward him and he moved to meet her, giving her the kisses she wanted.

 

They were barely moving their hips, seeking to delay their pleasure as they kissed and caressed with lips and hands, when his mobile device activated on the countertop.

 

_Attention: star-liner Pemsefa has moved forward its departure time. The new departure time is five vargas from the time of this message. Please check in at your earliest convenience to acknowledge receipt of this message._

 

_Attention: star-liner Pemsefa has moved forward—_

 

“Acknowledged,” Gato replied.

 

_Thank you. We look forward to serving your travel needs._

 

The sound of the comm clicking closed filled the room.

 

Seeing the consternated expression on Cairis’ face, he sighed. “I’m sorry, darling.”

 

She huffed. “Don’t be. You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s only that I’m greedy for you and want more time.”

 

He grinned. “You’ve had me for nearly four quintants.”

 

“Still not enough time,” she sassed, laughter in her voice. “But we have… five or six vargas, if I calculated that right. We can at least finish this round…”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he admitted, and then rolled her beneath him, water sloshing around them and spilling over the rim. He made certain her head was, and would remain, above water before he kissed her, hard and hot.

 

Cairis gasped and then laughed, twining her arms and legs around him as she kissed him back before breaking the kiss to say: “So strong… I _really_ enjoy that about you.”

 

“Yes…?” He began to drive his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of her.

 

“Mmmm – ah! Ahhhh… yes. _Yes_. I love how you’re built and your strength is impressive. I’m really hoping that if we have time, you’ll fulfill your promise to do me up against a wall. You have the stamina to get me to come while standing up.”

 

Gato shuddered and flexed at the surge of arousal that lovely mental image inspired. He could see it: could see him lifting her off her feet, her wet mouth and wet folds open and eager for him; pinning her in place as he rutted and spent himself within her after making her come…

 

He rutted hard and fast inside her cunt now, feeling the rise of his orgasm like a detonation building. He forced it back, watching as Cairis lost herself to the pleasure he was giving her. He stayed focused, giving her the stroke and the time she needed to come to orgasm.

 

Several doboshes later: dazed yellow eyes met his gaze and she whimpered: “ _Gato_ … _!_ ”

 

And then, she climaxed; lifted up into him, pulling him closer while her claws dug into the fur on his back, and the wet heat of her weltered around his cock in enticing rhythm.

 

He let loose a roar of ecstasy and went in hard, fast; his hips snapping and thrusting to drive himself into her sheath and dumping his load there. The pulse of his semen releasing, the rush of heat, the fierce cry of completion she gave that merged with his own – it was _glorious_.

 

When his awareness returned, he found himself braced over her, panting desperately for air while the water settled around them. She was limp beneath him, her mouth open and her eyes closed – but even as he felt alarm start to take him, those eyes opened and immediately looked for him. She smiled, warm and tender, and Gato felt his heart lurch in his chest.

 

He kissed her, soft and sweet, and shivered as she cupped his head in her hands. Her fingers tickled through his ear tufts. He wished they had time for more of this.

 

Eventually, his penis softened and receded, withdrawing him from her. Sighing, reluctant, he kissed her again and then forced himself to get out of the tub and go over to the shower.

 

Cairis lazed in the water as she turned to watch him move.

 

“Gods, but you’re gorgeous,” she murmured, looking at him.

 

He glanced at her and raised his brows.

 

She grinned. “Yes, really. You’re tall, muscular, confident… you’re quite masculine and I heartily approve. Your coloring is beautiful, too.”

 

Gato laughed and allowed himself to feel flattered. “Thank you, darling.”

 

He got the shower started and then came over to open the drain on the tub while offering his hands to her.

 

“Come on out of there,” he ordered. “It’s time to rinse off the herbs and… everything else.”

 

She smirked as she stood up, using his grip for leverage. Water spilled down her body while his semen spilled down her thighs.

 

“The only thing I’m truly surprised about,” she said to him as she climbed out of the tub, “is how much excess fluid you produce.”

 

“It’s part of Taberan biology,” he explained. “We like big families; big Clans. Our evolution conspired to aid us in achieving those.”

 

“… I’m almost sorry I’m on birth control,” she admitted, pressing a hand to her low belly. “I wouldn’t mind having your kits.”

 

He sucked in a sharp breath.

 

They both went still.

 

Finally, she smiled and said, “Don’t worry; I would never trap you in so dishonorable a way.”

 

“I know,” he replied. “That isn’t your way.”

 

She relaxed and gave him a relieved smile. She went up on her toes to press a kiss to his chin and then walked over to slip into the shower.

 

Gato followed her.

 

They rinsed clean of the blessed herbs he’d had them both soak in – and the residue of his release – but his mind was utterly locked on the mental image of Cairis; her belly straining with the load of his kits growing inside her. He could see her round and uncomfortable and still happy and loving. He could see her as his helpmate, his _lifemate_ ; merging into his Clan and growing their own.

 

He had never before wanted that family as he did just now.

 

He’d always thought to find a mate – or, rather, _mates;_ and _that_ was a conversation they needed to have – and make a family, but he’d felt he had time to wait.

 

The battle with Sendak had proved that he perhaps did not have as much time as he liked to think he did.

 

Gato cupped Cairis’ scarred cheek in his hand as he pondered things.

 

A varga later, they were cleaned and dried and dressed – though she wore only her short, old silk robe.

 

“To make that ‘up against the wall’ thing easier,” she’d teased him.

 

She was cooking for him; a roast avian and sausages and whatever else. It smelled good. He _felt_ good: warm and cared for, just because.

 

“Do you want to stay on Snilia?”

 

His question startled her and she turned to face him while he sat at the table.

 

“What?” she prompted.

 

“Do you want to stay on Snilia?” he repeated. “Do you _need_ to stay here? Would leaving – only to come back for visits – bother you, hurt you?”

 

Her heart in her throat, she stared at him. “I…”

 

He got to his feet and approached her; caught hold of her arms and slid his hands down until he could curl them with hers.

 

“I want you with me,” he confessed. “I want to be with you. I don’t want us parted. Yet: I understand home and roots. I would not take you from this place if it would break your heart.”

 

“…What would we do?”

 

He drew in a heavy breath. “Travel together and... I would take you home with me; introduce you to my Clan.” He met her gaze. “I would bring you _into_ my Clan.”

 

She gasped softly.

 

“There is… a lot you need to know about me, my family… my culture,” he continued. “But I know I want you to remain in my life as more than just a friend I’d visit occasionally. I feel like leaving you behind would be the worst mistake of my life, Cairis.”

 

She shivered and shook free of his hands so she could turn back to the stove.

 

“I need to think,” she said quietly. “You’re leaving in five or less vargas. You’re asking me to pack up and go with you in so short a time…”

 

“I know.” He stepped up against her; twined his arms around her belly and bent to nuzzle against her head. “I know. I’m… not as sorry as I should be.”

 

Cairis had to laugh at that. “I’d really rather you don’t feel sorry at all for wanting to keep me.”

 

Gato gave a quiet little laugh and kissed her cheek.

 

He kissed her cheek, her jaw… her neck; his mouth working his way down while his hands worked their way up – loosening her robe and slipping inside.

 

Cairis sighed and closed her eyes as she gave herself up to his touch.

 

“Turn off the cooker,” he growled in her ear, “and then let’s find a wall.”

 

She grinned and flicked off the stove.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

A couple of vargas later, they were once again cleaned and dried and dressed.

 

She had finished the cooking and they had eaten together; only somewhat subdued. Then, he’d helped her do the kitchen clean up before excusing himself to see to his things; prepping them again for leaving Snilia.

 

Cairis took a slow tour of her home. It was utterly familiar to her; she’d never lived anywhere else. She’d never left Snilia. Hells and starfire, she’d never even gone to another city-tree on the planet!

 

_What have I to show for my existence,_ she wondered to herself, _except a home full of shabby things and a ruined tea shop? What else is there for me but going back to the mulching yards: alone and lonely and wanting him?_

 

Part of her – _most_ of her – wanted to go with him, but the thought of actually _going_ was somewhat daunting. She’d never been off-world, and her world was _huge_. Big enough to accommodate several dozen city-trees, pull five moons into orbit, sustain so much life… and yet, the universe was even _bigger_.

 

It would be too easy to get lost out there.

 

_Would I be lost? Or, with Gato, would I be found? He went to so much effort to not only stop Sendak but to **save me**. I can’t imagine he’d be careless of my whereabouts just because he claimed me; probably the opposite. He’s made it clear that permanency is not a **thing** with him – until now. And what does permanency with him entail? He mentioned bringing me into his Clan, but what does that **mean?** Would I be his wife?_

 

_…Mother of his kits?_

 

She _wanted_ that with a ferocity that astounded her. Becoming a mother was not something she’d ever really wanted, but she craved to grow life from Gato’s seed. She wanted to see his kits in the universe, expanding the perfection of him.

 

_Would he expect his kits to follow in his hunting footsteps? Would **I** be expected to? I don’t want to wade into vicious, terrifying battles on a regular basis. I’m not fond of the thought of my offspring doing so. But what of Gato? I doubt he’d be willing to set aside that life and settle down somewhere. He’d want to continue to rid the cosmos of despicable evil._

 

_…Perhaps find other people in distress and “comfort” them._

 

The thought of him loving someone else struck pain through her; strong enough to make her gasp and hunch up.

 

_It will happen anyway, though, if you let him go,_ she thought, shivering against the hurt. _He’ll leave and you’ll be out of sight and, eventually, out of mind. He’ll find someone else and you’ll be forgotten… cast aside as nothing more than a fond memory._

 

_…Unless he brought his new someone to visit **with** him – but I cannot possibly see him being so cruel. He’s a scoundrel, yes, but a lover at heart. Dangerous, ferocious, **lethal** … but so kind and good._

 

Cairis hugged herself and walked again.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

When it was near time, Gato emerged from her bedroom with his carry sack re-sorted, repacked, and ready to go with him.

 

Cairis, seated at the communication console, was apparently not. She was speaking with Ishavan.

 

It hurt him to know he’d be leaving her behind.

 

At least, she’d be somewhat safe now that the vampire was destroyed.

 

He walked over to the console and nodded to Ishavan. The other man nodded back.

 

_“Safe travels,”_ the Snilian man said.

 

“Thank you. May your home stay safe and solid.”

 

Ishavan nodded.

 

Gato shifted to look at Cairis. “It’s time.”

 

She gave him a wincing smile and patted his hip. “Go on ahead. I’ll catch up. I have to clear up a few things with Ishavan.”

 

She wouldn’t even see him off, now…?

 

He understood wanting to protect herself from the pain of their parting, but this… hurt.

 

He hid it with a grin, a wink, and bent to kiss her lips. “See you then!”

 

He let himself out of her home in a hurry.

 

The vine ride up to the travel plaza was not one he enjoyed. The platform felt empty. His _arms_ felt empty.

 

His life already felt empty.

 

Oh, he’d find those mates someday; start a family.

 

That Cairis would not be one of them felt like a mortal blow.

 

He checked in with the travel agent on duty, confirmed his place on _The Pemsefa_ , and then lingered around the plaza for as long as he dared. As departure time grew closer and there was no sign of Cairis, he decided to place a call home just to ease his distress.

 

After a few doboshes’ wait, the screen blipped to life and there was his beautiful mother with a smile for him – that faded as soon as she got one good look at him.

 

_“What happened?”_ she asked, blunt in her worry. _“Did the vampire bite you?”_

 

Gato scoffed, but gave her a slight smile. “No, Mitha. In fact, I destroyed him – but it took a bit of work… and some help.”

 

_“Ah. I sense that’s the part that has ‘happened’.”_

 

He sighed. “I’m in love.”

 

_“You usually do fall in love on these trips.”_

 

“I want to bring her home.”

 

His mother went utterly still, her eyes widening.

 

“She has… no Clan to speak of,” he murmured. “She’s all alone, she’s an untrained hedge witch with a protective streak three galaxies wide, she’s beautiful, she’s perfect, and I want to make _all_ the kits with her.”

 

_“Goodness,”_ Hvalka said, her voice hushed. _“Gato… my darling, what’s wrong?”_

 

He drew in a deep breath. “I rescued her from Sendak, she gave me a place to stay… and her trust, and herself, and then helped me destroy him. She accepted me for everything I am and do. And when I asked her to come with me… when it was time to leave to get to the travel plaza… she sent me off on my own.”

 

Hvalka sighed. _“Gato, I am sorry. To have found someone you care so deeply for and then lose them… I’m sorry.”_

 

He nodded. “Thank you, Mitha. I’m coming home to Tabera Beta. I need Clan.”

 

_“Yes, you do. Come home, my son – we’ll be waiting for you.”_

 

A voice came over the tannoy, announcing his star-liner’s final boarding call and imminent departure.

 

“That’s me,” he said to his mother. “Time to put my one little ticket to use, and—“

 

“Two little tickets.”

 

Gato swung around, startled, and his mouth fell open as Cairis stepped up into the communication kiosk with him. She wore a shabby, yet sturdy jacket over a set of traveling clothes. A full carry sack was hooked over one shoulder. A case just big enough to contain bows and other items had been set down on the floor outside the kiosk.

 

“Sorry it took me so long,” she said, smiling up at him. “I had to go over a few things with Ishavan. He’s going to ship the rest of my things to me and then close up the home – so it’ll stay somewhat fresh for when we decide to come back here for a visit.”

 

Gato made a frantic noise and then swept Cairis up against him, claiming her mouth in a deeply loving, grateful kiss.

 

She clung to him and kissed back.

 

Only someone tapping on his shoulder got his attention.

 

The ticket agent that had checked him in smirked in at them and said, “Last chance to get to your seats.”

 

Gato nodded his thanks, set Cairis on her feet, kissed her again, and then took hold of her hand. “Come on!”

 

Laughter drew his gaze back to the screen where his mother still was; smiling wide and bright.

 

_“I look forward to seeing you both!”_ she said cheekily, and then cut the connection.

 

Cairis laughed a little and then took her case from the ticket agent. She squeezed Gato’s hand and looked up at him.

 

“Ready?” she prompted.

 

“More than you know, darling,” he replied.

 

Feeling as though he could fly, Gato walked with Cairis towards the star-liner and their future together.


End file.
